The Experiment
by SPARK187
Summary: When the PPGs & RRBs go on a weekend camping trip, they get abducted by aliens. Upon returning to Earth they have no memory of the incident, but what happens when all three girls end up pregnant? Will two mysterious new friends hold the key to the truth?
1. Chapter 1: Preparations

**Chapter One: Preparations**

**Here's a new story that just come to me. It's definitely not a one shot, with lots of weird surprises along the way. I hope you enjoy.**

Brick and Butch sat in the living room of their apartment bored to tears. Nothing good was on television and Friday was approaching. Boomer was still out, finishing the last day of his summer job, and their girlfriends were visiting their dad that day.

"So," Brick said. "The new semester starts on Monday. Are you pumped?"

"What's the big deal," Butch said. "It's just school."

"Yeah, but it's our last year, and being our last year we should do something this weekend. Something fun."

"Like what? We don't have a lot of money to go on a trip."

"How about camping," Brick said. "We could bring the girls along."

"And hear them whine about no room service?"

"Come one man, think about it. We'll be all alone in the woods, and you know how girls are. They'll need someone to protect them."

"That's stupid. They've been battling monsters and villains since they were five years old. They're not going to be scared of a night in the woods."

"So what if they're not, we'll still be all alone with them at night in a tent. Get my drift."

"Yeah. I think I do," Butch said. "I guess it's a good idea. You think they'll go for it?"

At that moment Boomer walked in. "Go for what?"

Butch approached his little brother and put an arm around him.

"We're going camping, little brother," Butch said.

"Sounds great, but I was hoping to spend the weekend with Bubbles."

"And that's exactly what you're going to do," Butch said.

Brick was already on the phone. He quickly dialed Blossom's number. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, beautiful," he said.

"What's up?" she asked.

"What do you think about going camping this weekend, all six of us?"

"It sounds like fun," she said. "Just let me run it past the girls."

"Okay," Brick said. "Call me back and let me know."

"I will," she said and hung up.

"Who was that?" Buttercup asked, while driving down the street.

"Brick," Blossom said with a giggle.

"Who else would it be?" Bubbles said, teasingly.

"He just called to invite us all camping with them this weekend, just the six of us."

"Sounds like fun," Bubbles said. "I kind of like the idea of being all alone in the woods with my Boomer."

"And what are we going to do out there?" Buttercup asked.

"I can think of a few things," Blossom said. "So what do you say?"

"I'm in," Bubbles said.

"Buttercup?" Blossom questioned. "Come on, Buttercup, we know you want to."

"Oh, okay?" she said as they reached their apartment building.

Once they were in the parking garage Blossom dialed Brick's number. "Hey, babe?" he said, knowing it was her. "Did you talk to the girls?"

"Yeah," she said. "We're in. So when do you want to leave?"

"As soon as we all get packed," Brick said. "How about two hours?"

"Well, that's not a lot of time, but I think we can manage. See you then." She looked over to her sisters as they reached the elevator. "Okay, girls, we have two hours."

"Two hours?" Bubbles shouted. "How can we pack for a vacation in two hours?"

"Bubbles, calm down," Buttercup said. "It's just camping."

The elevator finally came, and they road up to the the fifth floor. Blossom was so excited. She hadn't been camping since they were kids, even then it wasn't that great of an experience. The Professor wasn't that great at roughing it. This time would be different. Blossom flew into their apartment and went straight to her room.

She came out an hour later with her bag already packed. Buttercup was sitting on the couch, having already packed long before either of her sisters. There was just Bubbles left to get ready. She was screaming and shouting inside her room.

"Hey, what's all the drama about?" Buttercup asked.

"I can't find my swimsuit," Bubbles said.

"What are you talking about?" Buttercup shouted at her. "You have a dozen swimsuits."

"But Boomer has seen me in all of those. I mean the new I just bought. It's powder blue with white fringe."

"Right in front of you," Buttercup said, pointing to an article of clothing that was thrown on the bed.

"Oh," she said, red-faced and picked it up. She folded it nicely and put it in her bag.

At that moment the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Blossom called from the living room. She had a big smile plastered on her face when she saw Brick at the door.

"Are you girls ready?" he asked as she entered the apartment, followed by Boomer and Butch.

"Almost," Blossom said.

"Good," Brick said and grabbed hold of her. He twirled her around and gave her a kiss. "I can't wait."

She giggled as he finally released her.

Buttercup came out of Bubbles' bedroom to see Butch light up in seeing her. "So, what's the hold up?" he asked taking her hand.

"Nothing," Buttercup said. "Just Bubbles having another fashion crisis."

"I'll go see if she needs any help," Boomer said.

"Oh, no, you don't," Buttercup said, blocking his way. "You do that, and we'll never get out of here."

Bubbles finally came out of the bedroom, carrying two bags, a suitcase and her sleeping bag.

"Bubbles," Buttercup scolded. "We're only going away for the weekend, not leaving the country."

"Hey, I need this stuff."

"Whatever," Buttercup said and picked up her bag.

"Let me carry that," Boomer said, grabbing Bubbles' suitcase.

"My hero," Bubbles said and gave him a quick kiss.

Blossom looked over at Brick. "We'll meet you guys outside. I just have to get one more thing."

"Okay, but hurry," he said and kissed her before heading out the door.

"Alright, Blossom, what did you forget?" Buttercup asked, annoyed.

She ran into the bathroom and rummaged through the medicine cabinet. She came out five minutes later. "Just these," she said and laughed.

"Condoms," Buttercup said. "Oh, great."

"Better to be safe than sorry," Blossom said and stuck them in her purse. "Okay, girls, let's head out."

**Okay, everybody. This is just the first chapter. Let me know what you think. I'm kind of winging this one. The idea just came to me yesterday.**


	2. Chapter 2: In A Flash

**Chapter Two: In A Flash**

**Here's chapter two. Things get cooking in the chapter. So read and enjoy.**

The girls raced out of the their apartment building where the boys were waiting out front. The boys got out and greeted their girlfriends and helped them in the car.

"Are we ready?" Blossom asked, getting in the front passenger's seat of Brick's van.

"Hey, I called shotgun," Boomer said.

"That's okay Boomer," Bubbles said. "Wouldn't you rather ride with me in the backseat?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," he said, and followed her inside.

"Disgusting," Buttercup said, giving them a look of disgust.

"Come on, babe," Butch said, putting his hand on Buttercup's ass. "They're in love, just like us."

He took a squeeze, and she slapped his hand away. "Keep it to yourself." She got inside the van and sat in the middle seat next to the window. He slid in next to her. "Go away."

"You gonna stay mad at me?" he asked. She thought for a moment, then looked over at him. He surprised her by planting a kiss right on her. She struggled to break free, but soon succumbed to his advances moaning softly. Once he broke off the kiss she looked deep into his eyes. "What about now?"

"Well, I guess not," she said. A look of satisfaction was planted on his face, but he leaned over again and gave her an even more powerful kiss. She didn't protest this time and kissed him back. No one seemed to notice their display.

Brick drove off onto their destination. "So, just where are we going?" Blossom asked.

"You'll see," Brick said. "It's just a place I discovered a few months ago. I've been dying to show it to you."

"Keeping secrets from me," she said, teasingly.

"A few secrets keeps a relationship interesting," he said.

"Oh, really," she said. "As long as you don't have another girl on the side." He looked over at her, shocked that she would say such a thing. "I'm just kidding." He smiled at her and returned to driving.

Giggling could be heard from the back seat, but the four other occupants of the vehicle ignored it. "Boomer, stop it. We can't do it back here. What if they see us?"

"Just stay down, and they won't," he said as she giggled.

"No, you stop that right now," she said and sat up in her seat. "There will be plenty of time for that later."

He whined in frustration as she stroked his hair gently.

"Hey, everybody," Brick called out as he stopped the car. "We're here."

"Great," Buttercup said. "I need to get out of here and stretch my legs."

"I could help you with that," Butch said, giving her a devious smile.

"Oh, fuck off, you degenerate," she said and hopped out of the van.

He followed her. "I may be, but you like it."

"Do not," she said and flew off into the woods. Butch followed her.

"Okay, let's get the van unloaded," Brick said.

"What about Buttercup and Butch?" Blossom asked as he opened the back of the van.

"They'll be back," Brick said. "Then they can put up their own tent."

"What do you mean _their_ tent?" Blossom asked accusingly, while she had her hands on her hips.

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. "Well, we have three tents, two to a tent."

"Oh, really," she said, pulling away from him. She started to help him unload the equipment.

"Yeah, one for Butch and Buttercup, one for Boomer and Bubbles, and one for..."

"Us," she said, finishing his sentence. "And what will we be doing?"

"Nothing you don't want to," he said, looking intensely into her eyes.

She laughed to herself. "I was kind of thinking the same thing. She unzipped her purse and pulled out a box of condoms.

He laughed at that. He leaned towards her and whispered in her ear. "I brought some, too."

"I guess we think alike," she said.

They continued unloading the van as Bubbles and Boomer came out to help. "Hey, guys," Boomer said. "This is a great place to set up camp."

"Yeah, it's so pretty here," Bubbles said. "And romantic."

"I wonder what Butch and Buttercup are doing?"

Just a little ways off, Butch was chasing Buttercup. She ran fast, not at super speed but fast for normal human tendencies. When she reached the lake she stopped.

"Hey," he said, coming up behind her. He put his hands on her shoulders, which sent a chill through her body. "This is a nice place."

"It's alright," she said, looking out on the water. "I wish I brought my swimsuit."

"Who says you need one?" Butch said. He started to remove his clothing. "Let's go skinny dipping."

"Butch, what are you going?" she shouted as he stripped down to his boxer shorts. He was about to take them off when she shouted, "Stop it!"

He paid her no mind and took them off anyway. She had never seen him naked before. He dove into the water, her mouth still wide open.

"Hey, baby, you can blink now," he said, coming up from under the water. "Come on in."

"But...," she said, but couldn't continue.

"Don't worry," he said. "I'll turn around."

He did so, as she stripped off her clothes. He looked back as she was busy removing her panties and brae. He was glad she didn't see him looking at her. He smirked to himself, thinking he had one hot girlfriend.

She dove into the water, feeling almost instantly refreshed. She was so preoccupied that she didn't notice that Butch came up behind her. She jumped when she felt his hands on her waist.

"Butch, let go!" she shouted, but he only pulled her closer to him. He started to kiss her neck as she moaned softly. She made no protest in getting away, so he moved his hands around the front of her body, cupping her breasts in his hands. "Please, stop."

"Why?" he asked, starting to suck on her neck. "I know you want me."

"I do, but..."

He turned her around to face him. "Stop, playing all these games, BC. No more excuses. Tell me how you feel."

"I..." before she could answered he crashed his lips down on hers. He opened his mouth as she did hers and their tongues rolled around with each other.

"Tell me you want me," he said, feeling his hands down to his ass. She let out a gasp as his penis barely grazed her.

Suddenly they heard one of their siblings call out their names.

"Butch, Buttercup," it was Blossom's voice. "Where are you two?"

Buttercup came back down to earth. "We better get out of here. We don't want them to catch us..."

"What?" he asked.

She had forgotten she was still naked and wet when she got out of the water. Butch just stood there in the shallow waters admiring her form. She covered herself quickly as he just chuckled at her modesty.

"You don't have to be shy with me," he said coming completely out of the water and pulling her close to him. Before she had a chance to protest he forced a kiss on her. She was only half dressed at this point, when they heard Brick's voice.

"Hey, guys, would you two come and help!"

She pulled away from him. "We better go," Buttercup said, putting her jeans back on. Butch quickly put his clothes on and followed her through the woods.

"Hey, what going on?" Buttercup said as she reached her sister and Brick.

"We could use some help setting up camp," Blossom said.

"Sure," Buttercup said and starting walking back with Blossom.

"Why is your hair wet?" Blossom asked.

"We just went for a swim," Buttercup said.

Brick overheard the conversation and looked over at Butch. "Just a swim."

"Hey, mind your own business," he said as he walked faster to keep up with Buttercup.

Once they returned to camp they saw that Bubbles and Boomer already had one tent up. "We got ours done.," Bubbles said. "Now, it's your turn."

"How many tents do we have?" Buttercup asked.

"Three," Blossom said nonchalantly. "This one's mine and Brick's."

"Wait a minute," Buttercup said. "I'm not sharing a tent with him."

"And why not?" Butch asked, coming up towards her. "There's plenty of room for the both of us."

Bubbles started to laugh, as did Boomer. "We'll go find some firewood," Boomer said and grabbed hold of Bubbles' hand.

Brick and Blossom already started to put their tent together. "Are you two going to fight this entire weekend?"

Buttercup just scowled at Butch and turned her back on him. "Come on, BC," he whispered in her ear. "There's no other place for you to sleep."

She turned back. "You mean you," she said.

"Awe, baby, you wouldn't leave me out in the cold, would you?" She stayed silent for a few moments. "I promise to be on my best behavior."

"Well, okay, but stay on your side," she said and started to help get the tent up.

In the woods Boomer and Bubbles were looking for some stray sticks. "This one looks good," Bubbles said and picked it up. She bent over, Boomer getting a good view of her ass.

"It sure does," he said. She looked over at him, and saw his staring at her with his hungry eyes.

"Boomer, we're supposed to be getting firewood."

He came towards her, grabbing her and pulling her close to him. She dropped the firewood as his lips made contact with hers.

"Who needs a fire?" Boomer said, putting his hands up under her top. "We got our own."

"Boomer, not now," she protested, but he just kept kissing her, making his way down to her neck. He sucked hard, leaving a red mark on her neck. His hands found their way inside her pants, feeling inside her panties to the soft skin of her ass.

"How about a quickie right here?" he said, as he was about to unzip his pants.

"Bubbles, Boomer," Brick called out. "We need that firewood."

Bubbles pulled away from him. "We better go," Bubbles said, picking up her sticks and heading back.

Boomer followed her, picking up some stray wood along the way. "What took you guys so long?" Buttercup asked as she and Butch were finishing putting up their tent.

"It's getting cold out," Blossom said, rubbing her arms. "We better get a fire started."

"Don't worry, Blossom," Brick said. "I'll keep you warm." He put his arms around her, and she smiled at him.

"You guys are sickening," Buttercup said. "It's late, and I'm going to bed." She entered the tent and unrolled her sleeping bag. Butch followed her inside.

"Need some help with that?" She jumped at seeing him behind her.

"No," she said. "Just stay on your side."

"Don't you want me to tuck you in?" he asked, feeling his hands up and down her arms. She breathed in deep. "I could tell you a bedtime story."

She jerked away from him and sat on her sleeping bag. "Just stay over there."

"Whatever you say, Buttercup," he said smirking. He unrolled his bag and stripped down to his boxers. She looked over at him several times. "Like what you see."

She said nothing, just took off her jeans and unsnapped her brae from the inside of her shirt and took it off. She laid down inside her sleeping bag and closed her eyes.

Outside, Bubbles and Boomer sat by the fire. Brick and Blossom had gone off exploring. This gave them the prefect chance to be alone.

"Isn't this romantic," Bubbles said, looking up at Boomer and smiling.

"Yeah," he said and leaned down to kiss her. He put his arms around her, as she fiercely kissed him back. He started to lift up her shirt. She let out a squeal.

"Not here," she said. "What if Brick and Blossom come back, or...?"

"Then let's go into our tent," he said. He took her hand and led her inside. Once inside she laid down on her sleeping bag. "I think we only need one of these," he said as he hovered over her.

"I think so, too," she said, as she started to kiss him.

He pulled up her top over her head. She leaned her head back as he started to kiss her neck. She moaned softly as he removed her brae and tossed it aside. She laid back on the sleeping bag as he straddled her and started to suck on her left breast. He massaged the other with his free hand as she shattered in pleasure. He took off his shirt and she started to feel up and down his chest. He went for her lips as he felt himself getting hard. He quickly pulled down his pants, but she suddenly stopped him.

"Wait, Boomer," she said.

"What's the matter?"

"I forgot," she said. "Blossom has the condoms."

"Hey, don't worry," he said, reaching over in his duffel bag. "I got some." He pulled out the package and showed it to her.

"Good," she said and pulled him back over to her. He pulled off his pants, as she started kissing his chest. "Oh, Bubbles, I want you so bad." She giggled as she flipped him over onto his back.

In Butch and Buttercup's tent Butch was still watching Buttercup pretend to sleep. He crept over to her. "Buttercup," he whispered in her ear. "I know you're not sleeping."

"Go away," she said and tried to turn over. He grabbed her chin, forcing her to look towards him. He forced her into a kiss as he positioned himself on top of her. She opened her eyes and shrieked at the sight of him. "Butch, get off me!" she shouted. "You promised you would stay on your side."

"I decided that this is my side," he said and held her hands down. "I can't help that you're on my side."

"Butch," she started to say, but he silenced her by crashing his lips down on hers. His tongue entered her mouth and slid deep inside, spending out a moan from deep in her throat. She was breathless as he let her come up for air. Her arms went limp as he let go, and caressed the soft skin of her face. "That's better."

She felt his hands go up under her shirt. He felt her breasts, squeezing them lightly. A shutter went through her, as a smile came to her face.

"You see how good it can be when you don't fight me," he said, pulling her shirt off.

She arched her back as he began sucking on her breasts. She gasped deeply, as his tongue licked her up and down. His hands reached for her panties.

"Butch, no, we can't," she said, trying to regain her breath. He paid no attention as he continued his seduction. He took hold of her hands and slipped his tongue inside her mouth.

He broke off the kiss and looked into her eyes. "Do you really want me to stop?" He asked her. He slowly released her hands as she sat up and kissed his chest, wrapping her arms around him. "Yeah, baby, that feels good."

He held her head back and went for her neck again. "Butch, stop, I don't have anything," Buttercup said.

"Protection?" he said, still kissing her neck. "Don't worry. I came prepared."

She looked at him straight in the face. "You planned this!" she sent out an accusation.

"Maybe I did," he said. "Any objections?" he said, as he removed his boxer shorts. She felt his manhood press up against her once more, sending a gasp through her. "I didn't think so."

At the same time, Blossom and Brick stopped at a small clearing. "Oh, Brick, it's so beautiful."

"I knew you would think so," he said and took her in his arms. He kissed her deep and hard, while lowering her to the ground. "We're all alone here."

"Yes, we are," she said and pulled off her top. "I wanted to do this for a long time."

"Me, too," Brick said. "This will be our first time."

She reached up to kiss him as he unclasped her brae. She tilted her head back as he held onto her for support. He went straight for her neck as she let out a gasp.

"Wait, Brick," she said, backing away. "I forgot something."

"This," he said and pulled out a condom from his pocket.

She sat up, topless and smiled at him. "You think of everything." She pulled off his shirt and started to kiss his chest as he unzipped her pants and pulled them down. He reached into her panties feeling around for her pussy.

"Ahhh... Brick," she gasped as he laid her down on the ground and pulled her pants all the way off.

Off in the distance a bright light hovered above. Behind that bright light, two aliens beings observed three screens.

"Calaron," one alien called. "This looks promising." She pointed her long scaly green finger at the first screen.

"Yes, Fidori," Calaron said. "We need some human recruits for our experiment. If our race is to live on, we must."

"I've spotted six human lifeforms. Three male, three female," Fidori said.

"What is that they're doing?" Calaron asked.

"I think it is some sort of mating ritual," Fidori said. "Very interesting."

"We must bring them to the ship," Calaron said. "Let us hover down. We will take those two first."

Calaron pointed to the screen seeing two red-haired humans. "Ready," Fidori said.

"Yes," she said.

The two lovers looked up, but were blinded by the light and disappeared.

As they entered the ship the impact sent them into unconsciousness. The two aliens looked upon them. "Very curious," Fidori said.

Another Alien creature entered through a sliding door. "Mofet," Fidori said. "Take these two to the examining room."

"Right away," Mofet said. His lifted up his his back tentacle and a yellow light came out lifting the two human specimens in the air.

"Now, for our next set of recruits," Calaron said.

He looked at the screen to see two blond haired humans. One lying atop the other. Strange sounds were coming out of them. The alien creatures wondered if it were some kind of a language. Fidori fed the coordinates onto the consul, and within seconds the the specimens were beamed aboard. They too were unconscious.

"Are they still alive?" Calaron asked.

"Yes," Fidori said, waving her back tentacle above the two humans. "These primitives have low tolerance."

"Yes, I see," Calaron said. "On to our last recruits." The alien creature looked to his screen to see two raven-haired humans. A beam of light was sent out and they too were dropped aboard. This pair was different. They were still conscious.

"What the fuck?" the male shouted out. He was about to attack Fidori, but she raised her tentacle and stopped him cold. He fell onto the ice cold floor unconscious.

"Butch!" the female human shouted. "What the hell did you do to him?"

She was about to attack, but Fidori stopped her with her beam of light. She fell on top of her male companion unconscious.

**Okay, I know. A cliffhanger. I'm so bad. Remember to review. Let my know how I'm doing. See you next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Observations and Experimentat

**Chapter Three: Observations and Experimentations**

**You're out with your girl on a romantic camping trip and what happens. You're abducted by aliens. I hate it when that happens. **

**Okay this is sort of a short chapter, but there just wasn't anymore to write. So, enjoy,**

On the lower deck of the alien ship two scaly green beings entered. Fidori and Calaron encountered a much smaller alien called Mofet. He had just come out of one of the inner chambers wheeling a cart. Another alien much taller and slender then the other three entered. He had one red eye and one blue eye, as opposed to his colleagues who had all had transparent blue eyes . His red eye was much bigger than the blue one. Six humans specimens lay unconscious strapped down to tables.

"Doctor Tolen, what is your assessment?" Calaron asked. His ordinary transparent blue eyes could not see past the surface.

Doctor Tolen scanned each specimen one at a time with his red eye, focusing more on the females. First the blond-haired female. He scanned from head to toe.

"She is viable," doctor Tolen said.

He stepped towards the next female. She looked upon her red hair. "Seems, these humans are not all the same," Fidori said. "They have different outer traits."

"Yes," Doctor Tolen said. "These humans are very different from the what I've studied. Seeing them up close, very curious."

"And what of this one?" Calaron asked, pointing his long scaly finger.

"More than adequate," he said, completing his scan.

"And this one?" Fidori asked, approaching the raved-haired female human. "We must warn you. There was an incidence with this one and her male companion."

"And that would be?" Doctor Tolen asked.

"The transportation beam," Calaron said. "It should have rendered them unconscious."

"It did not?" Doctor Tolen asked. He scanned the female with his red eye, and a green aura radiated from her. "What power?"

"Power?" Fidori said. "Don't be ridiculous, doctor. From primitive humans?"

"These are not ordinary humans," Doctor Tolen assessed. "Their DNA is slightly different from any other human I've encountered. There is great power in each of them, especially these two. He pointed a long scaly finger at the dark male and female."

"So do we prepare them?" Mofet asked.

"Yes, Mofet," Doctor Tolen said. "Give them each one dose of the DNA sampling."

"And the hormone stimulant?" Mofet asked.

"For the three males and this one female, one dose with do."

"And the other two?" Mofet asked. "Are they not needed?"

"On the contrary," Doctor Tolen said. "Give those two a double dose."

"Doctor Tolen," Fidori said. "We're never given that much to any primitive species we have encountered. They could expire."

"Fidori, it is needed," Doctor Tolen said. "These two female have not as of yet experienced the mating ritual."

"But Doctor," Calaron said. "We observed..."

"The beginning," Doctor Tolen said. "It was not completed. Therefore, if they are to be viable a double dose is needed."

"Yes, Doctor," Mofet said ginning. The smaller alien approached each specimen, injecting them with first the DNA sampling then the hormone stimulant.

Mofet relished in his work, especially when it came to the females which were of the doctor's greatest interest. He filled the injector tube to capacity. First the red-haired female, then the raven-haired female. He lowered his lipless mouth to her ear.

"Have fun," Mofet said, laughing evilly. "It's done, doctor."

"Shall we start preparing?" Fidori asked.

"Yes, Fidori," Doctor Tolen said. "The chambers are ready. Make sure the specimens are thoroughly cleaned. Nothing can stop gestation."

"May I observe the mating ritual?" Mofet asked. The doctor probed his mind with his red eye. "For scientific purposes."

"Very well," Doctor Tolen remarked. "Everything must be well documented."

Fidori and Calaron wheeled the first two specimens into the awaiting chamber. The blond male and female were the first to be prepared. They removed their clothing and were assisted by several others to clean them thoroughly. Monitors were set up to track their vial signs. When their tasks were completed they moved on to the next pair, the red-haired male and female.

"Their bodies have signs of debris," Calaron remarked.

"Their planet is a dirty one, Calaron," Fidori said. "Quite adequate for primitives such as these. They are very peculiar looking. Their skin is much too delicate."

"Not like our scales," Calaron said. "Plus their minds are limited."

Fidori noticed the female about to stir. "Quick, Calaron, the sedative," Fidori said. "If she wakes..."

"I know," Calaron said. He quickly injected her, and her body went limp once more.

Once the specimens were cleaned Fidori and Calaron laid them next to each other on the pallet in the small chamber.

They retrieved the the last two, the ones Doctor Tolen was most curious about. Even as Fidori started to clean the female she could feel the power radiating from her. She couldn't see auras like Doctor Tolen could, but she could certainly sense the power that lied within this female.

"Are we finished?" Calaron asked as he laid the male on the pallet. Fidori handled the female.

"Yes," Fidori said. "All we have to do now is wait."

The two aliens left the room and headed for the observation chamber. From there they would be able to see every aspect of the experiment. Mofet was already waiting for them when they finally entered.

"Has anything happened yet?" Fidori asked.

"No," Mofet said, "But it won't be long now."

He looked close at the first screen and saw the red-haired male begin to stir.

"Look," Mofet said, pointing his long scaly finger at the screen. "It has begun."

Fidori turned on the recording. "Specimens one and two," she said into the speaker. "First observation."

Mofet wore a sly grin on his face. "This is my favorite part."

Calaron just rolled his eyes and continued to look at the screen.

**Okay, I know what your thinking. Mofet is a total perv. Well, when it comes to aliens there has to be at least on degenerate in the bunch. Remember to review and see you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4: Seeing Red

**Chapter Four: Seeing Red**

**Okay, from here on things get a little heated up. Okay, a lot. **

Brick awakened in a small room. The walls were painted red as was the ceiling. He looked down to see that his clothes were gone. He heard a soft sigh next to him and looked over to see Blossom. She was also naked. Her eyes shot opened, and he could see the panic that lied within them.

"Brick, where..." he raised himself up and planted a kiss on her lips. He reached his leg over and sat on top of her. He looked hungrily into her eyes, not saying a word. Once he broke off the kiss he went right for her neck. "Brick, wait, we have..." She let a gasp, as he began to suck hard on her neck.

His hands reached her soft breast he began to massage them gently at first, which sent a few sighs out of her, then he became more forceful. Her sighs grew into groans as she reached down and grabbed his semi-hard penis.

"Very curious," Fidori said.

"Yes, very," Mofet said, laughing "These humans love to mate."

Brick spread her legs apart and stuck his finger inside her. "Ahhh..." she cried. He stuck in penis inside her as she started to scream out.

"That is fascinating," Calaron said. "Is she in pain?"

Fidori looked at the reading on the monitor. "Yes, but that is understandable for one that had not experienced the mating ritual."

Brick started to thrust inside Blossom. "Ahhh... Brick... Ahhhh... We have... Ahhh... to find out... Ahhh... where we are," she cried out.

But he only crashed his lips down on hers, lifting her up towards him as he continued to pump inside her. She was panting heavily, screaming from the pain as he thrust deeper inside her.

She pulled him closer forcing him to do deeper inside her. "Oh, god," she cried out. "Ahh... ahhh..." She eyes rolled back in her head as he dumped his load inside her. She collapsed back down on the pallet taking Brick with her. "I want more," she cried out as he started to kissed her.

He felt himself fill up again, and she felt it too, as his rhythm started again. They moved in sequence together, both crying out for relief. She wrapped her legs around him and he held her down as her body began to spasm.

"Very interesting," Fidori said. "Did you see that last scan?"

"The human seed has already mixed with ours," Calaron said. "It more than likely the reproduction has begun. Should we stop them?"

"No," Fidori said. "If we use the drug now it may be harmful to a potential fetus."

"Yes, let them continue," Mofet said with sly smirk. His eyes did not leave the screen for one second.

"Brick," Blossom said, between pants. "We should stop this." She gasped again as he continued to go in and out of her.

She screamed even louder as Brick grunted his satisfaction. She lost all control of herself and thrust back at him making him, and he screamed out as well. He dumped his load a second time, but he remained inside her.

She flipped him over on his back gliding her hands up and down his chest. She began sucking on his neck feeling his arousal again. She felt him fill up inside her as she thrust at him.

"Yes, do it to me again," she yelled out. He took the initiative and flipped her over onto her back. He trust at her again as she thrust back. "Both of them screaming out at the pleasure."

Mofet was laughing. "Don't these humans ever get enough?"

"How many mating rituals have you observed?" Calaron asked.

"Thousands," Mofet said. "But this is the first human mating ritual I've seen. Very entertaining."

"I wonder if they are taught to do this," Fidori said.

"Oh, no, Fidori," Calaron said. "With primitives such as these, it must be instinct."

Brick continued to plow into her, all the time Blossom begged him for more. Her whole body was shaking as she continued to scream out. Finally she reached her third climax as her eyes rolled back and she lay there unconscious.

Brick was tired be he still kept pumping. "Blossom," he called out as he slowed down. "Wake up." He kissed her neck, licking the sweat off of her. He pulled out of her and held her close.

Her eyes began to flutter open. She reached up and kissed him, igniting his passion once more. He again hovered over her feeling himself get hard.

"Brick, what are you... Ahhh," she started to say as he entered her again. He pumped her faster and faster as she thrust back at him. It got to the point where they could barely breath and they both lost consciousness.

"Oh, no," Calaron said. "Are they expired?"

"No, Calaron, just exhausted," Fidori said. "They will need rest. I respect Doctor Tolen, but I think it was a mistake to give the female the extra dose of stimulant."

"But, Fidori," Mofet said, laughing. "It is very amusing. Will they start again when they awaken?"

"By all logic yes," Calaron said.

The alien observers waited and not long after the specimens did awaken, first the male. He realized he was still inside the female and pulled out of her. He looked around to see where he was. It was just a plain room washed red. It didn't even look to have any doors or windows. He looked down to see that he was naked. He rose from the pallet to see if he could find a way out.

"What the hell?" He shouted. "Where are we?"

He looked back and noticed his female companion had awakened. She got up and walked towards him.

"Blossom, do you know where we are?"

"No," she said, and grabbed him. She reached out and kissed him, while grabbing onto his penis. "I don't care." She left a trail of kisses down his neck and chest down to his penis. She put it in her mouth while on her knees.

"Oh, god, Blossom," he said. "Stop it, we have to..."

He stopped mid-sentence and looked down at her. "I want you, Brick. Right now."

She pulled him down with her. He spread her legs and thrust inside her.

"Interesting," Fidori said. "The female seems to be the aggressor this time."

"But it is the male who is dominant," Calaron said, while touching his long scaly finger to his chin.

He pumped in and out of her, never stopping. "Oh, god, ahhh... Brick... ahhh..." she just couldn't take anymore and collapsed unconscious.

As she reached his height so did he. The two sleep deeply as their alien hosts came in to collect them.

"How long did they last?" Calaron asked.

"Six Earth hours," Fidori said.

"That's not that long," Mofet said with a chuckle. "The Tollions in sector 17 lasted three times that."

"Maybe, Mofet, but they were not viable specimens."

"Well, no, but it was very entertaining."

"Fidori," one of the assistants came in and said. "Specimens three and four are waking up.

"Thank you, Elyron," Fidori said. "Please take these specimens to recovery.

"Yes, Fidori," Elyron said. Two others came in. They put their human specimens on their slabs and wheeled them away.

Fidori, Calaron and Mofet returned to the observation room.

**Okay, that's chapter four. Next chapter will be another hot one. Remember to review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Seduction In Blue

**Chapter Five: Seduction In Blue**

**Here comes another sexy chapter. You've been warned.**

**Well, let's get on with it.**

Boomer woke in a strange room only to find his girlfriend lying naked next to him. "Bubbles," he whispered in her ear. He thought that she never looked so tasty. "I know how to wake you up."

He climbed on top of her and started to kiss her. He forced her mouth open and stuck his tongue in her mouth. He felt his hands down to her breasts and started to massage them softly. She struggled underneath him, but he wasn't going to let her get away that easily. He held her arms down forcefully and spread her legs apart with his own.

Once he broke off the kiss he went for her neck sucking and biting a little.

"Boomer," she said softly. "What..." he silenced her with a kiss. He felt himself get hard and slid his penis inside her. She gasped as he started to pump her from the inside. She began to pant heavily.

She gave up fighting after a few seconds and succumbed to her lust. She thrust back at him harder and harder. She felt him go deeper inside her as she wrapped her legs around him.

"Curious that this female would resist," Calaron said. "Not like the last one."

"Remember," Fidori said. "This one was only given a single dose."

"Boomer!" she shouted. "Go faster. Ahhh... faster."

He obliged pumping into her. She threw her legs in the air as he pounded deeper into her. He reached over to kiss her between moaned. She had forgotten everything, where they were or how they gotten there. All she wanted was him.

She was about to reached her height as she threw her arms around him and held on tight wrapping her legs around him. "Oh, god, Boomer, you're so good. Ahhh..." she screamed out as he released inside of her. Exhausted he collapsed on top of her.

"It seems they finished already," Calaron said.

"They'll go again," Mofet said. "One thing about humans. Once isn't enough."

"How are their vitals?" Caladron asked.

"Mostly normal," Fidori answered. She checked the stats one more time to be sure. "Heart rate is higher than normal, but that's to be expected."

"Boomer, where are we?" Bubbles asked. She looked around the blue room. There didn't seem to be any doors or windows. Just this strange looking bed they now laid on.

Boomer looked into her eyes and kissed her again. He felt himself getting hard again. "I don't care where we are," he said and started kissing her neck.

She let out a gasp, but she tried desperately to keep her frame of mind. "No, Boomer, we can't do this now. We have to... Ahhh.." She lost all self control as she felt him enter her again.

He thrust at her, harder then before until her eyes rolled back in her head. She arched her back, feeling her body spasm. He held her down as he thrust deeper inside of her.

"See, I told you they would start again," Mofet said and let out a laugh. "Humans never get enough."

"Boomer... Ahhh... we have to stop now," she cried out. "I'd love to do this... Ahhh... all day but..."

He crashed his lips done on hers. Suddenly, she forgotten what she wanted to say. She continued to lock lips with him as he thrust inside her. Her whole body was drenched in sweat as she felt herself starting to feel faint.

"Please, Boomer, I have to stop," she said as her eyes rolled back in her head. Her body fell limp in his arms, but he continued to pump her. She was completely submissive to him, and he felt so in control. He felt himself cumming and he dumped his load inside her. He pulled out of her and lay next to her. He knew he'd be ready to go again as soon as she woke up.

He felt satisfaction at the thought of his love making had caused her to faint.

"That female,sure doesn't have stamina," Calaron said. "They must be the weaker of the species."

"I think it may have something to do with the injections," Fidori said. "See, she's starting to wake."

Bubbles moaned softly as she started to open her eyes. "Good, you're awake," Boomer said. He started massaging her breasts and sucked on the one closest to him.

"Boomer, please," she said in a whisper. "We have to find a way out."

"There isn't one," he said as he climbed on top of her. "So we might as well enjoy what we have. If we're going to die, I want to do it with you in my arms."

"Oh, Boomer," she said and looked like she was about to cry. She sat up and started to kiss him, while massaging him back. He put his arms around her and held her close. He smoothed back her wet hair and laid her back down gently. He hovered over her as she spread her legs, and he gently entered her.

She moaned softly at first until he picked up the pace and his rhythm quickened. He was already getting tired as she was, but neither of them wanted to stop.

They both screamed out as they reached their height and Boomer collapsed on top of her. They soon lost consciousness and drifted into sleep.

"Well, that was something," Mofet said. "I wish I knew what they were saying?"

"Human languages are many, and too primitive for our translators," Calaron said.

"I understood some," Fidori said. "I've always been fascinated by primitive speak."

"So, does any of their speak make sense?" Calaron asked.

"Well, I think the female knows she's a captive," Fidori said.

"And the male?" Calaron inquired. "He has great affection for her. Perhaps she is his life mate?"

"That is a primitive ritual indeed, but wouldn't they have human offspring. According to Doctor Tolens tests, none of the females have given birth."

"They soon will," Mofet said.

"Let's fetch our specimens," Calaron said and walked with Fidori into the blue chamber.

Fidori approached the female. She was so intriguing. She was an odd looking creature, pale, fragile but beautiful for what she was. Fidori picked her up by her own strength. She was also light as a feather. Two attendants came in the see to the specimens.

"Take good care of them, Elyron," Fidori said.

Fidori and Calaron made it back to the observation chamber just as Mofet was getting excited. Number five and six are just waking up.

**So ends another one. I hope you're enjoying. Remember to review and see you next time.**


	6. Chapter 6: Rhapsody In Green

**Chapter Six: Rhapsody In Green**

**It's Butch and Buttercup's turn. Things take a weird turn after this chapter. Well, read and enjoy.**

Buttercup turned over and realized someone was lying next to her, but she was so groggy she didn't care. Butch felt a hand on his chest and reached for it. He opened his eyes and saw Buttercup's naked body next to him. He looked upon her beautiful face with lust in his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her luscious lips. She was jostled into full consciousness, as she felt something in her mouth.

She struggled to break free, until she realized that Butch was hovering over her. She slapped his face, pushed him off her and rolled over onto the floor. She tried to picked herself up, but she was too weak. She looked around her at this odd green room. She tried crawling around to find a door, window, some kind of opening.

She didn't realize Butch was right behind her and grabbed hold of her from behind. "Let go of me," she said, struggling to break free.

"Buttercup, calm down," he said, holding her down on the floor. He felt his body heat up as well as hers and realized they both were naked. She was able to turn around and look him in the eyes.

"Where are we?" she asked, breathing heavy.

"I don't know," he said. "And I don't care."

He leaned down and kissed her hard on the mouth. She tried to resist, but he had her arms pinned down as well as her legs. She tried to turned away from him, but his need was too insistent. She moaned softly as she succumbed to him.

He traveled down to her neck, sucking it hard as she gasped. Soon he traveled further to her breasts, making her shutter as he sucked on them.

Suddenly she wanted him so bad that she flipped him over onto his back and sat on top of him. She kissed him hard as he continued to play with her breasts. She let out a gasp and felt him getting hard. She grabbed hold of his penis and stuck it inside her.

"Oh, baby," he said as she started to ride him. She gasped and moaned as he started to thrust at her. "You like that?"

"Yes, oh, yes," she screamed as he flipped her onto her back. He thrust in and out of her at a steady pace. She screamed out in pain.

"Is he doing it wrong?" Mofet asked. "Why is she screaming like that?"

"Like our first specimen," Fidori spoke. "This female has never experienced the mating ritual."

"According to Doctor Tolen," Calaron stated.

"Do you question his genius?" Fidori fired back at him.

"This female put up quite a fight," Mofet said. "And look, she's still fighting. Maybe she should have gotten a triple dose."

"A triple dose would kill a primitive," Fidori said. "And I don't think she's fighting."  
"Butch, ahhh... that's enough," she said, but she continued to thrust back at him. She was breathing heavily and had trouble speaking. "Can't we do this later? We have to..."

He silenced her by placing his lips on her. "I've been waiting for this a long time, Buttercup."

"Me, too," she said and continued panting. "Oh, fuck it!" she shouted and screamed out. He started to go faster and faster the louder she shouted.

"Want me to stop?" He whispered in her ear. She just wrapped her legs around him , which pushed him deeper inside her. "I didn't think so."

She held onto him tight as they both climaxed. Her eyes rolled back in her head as he collapsed onto the floor. He fell on top of her, both of them dripping in sweat. She was still breathless a few minutes later as Butch held her in his arms.

"That was worth the wait," he said and kissed her tenderly. He could hear her sobbing, which surprised him because that's something she never did, even around him. "Hey, baby, what's wrong?"

"We're going to die, aren't we?" she asked, burying her head in his chest.

"What makes you say that?" he asked as he stroked her hair.

"Because there's no way out of here," she said.

"We'll find a way," he said. "But for now..."

He rose to his feet and picked her off the floor. He placed her on the soft pallet. "For now, I'll be content making love to my baby."

"Butch..." he cut her off by kissing her as he felt down to her soft pussy.

"That's what I want," he said.

He climbed on top of her again, holding her close to him. He snaked his penis up inside her again as he gently thrust in and out of her. She moaned deeply with every thrust, not knowing what had come over him. He should be finding a way out of here, but for some reason this seemed more important.

"These two specimens have been the most fun to watch," Mofet said with a chuckle. "Much more entertaining than the others. "For a moment I thought they were going to kill each other."

"Yes, they are interesting to watch," Fidori said. "What is that human word? Oh, yes, passion."

"I wonder what it would be like to be one of them," Calaron said

"A primitive?" Fidori asked. "Well, the thought had crossed my mind. They carry their offspring inside them."

"Not like us," Calaron said. "I've read the material on human birthing, very messing."

"And so is their mating ritual," Fidori added. "I hope the attendants do a thorough job in cleaning them up."

"Look," Mofet said. "The female is still screaming."

"Ahhh... yes, Ahhh," she continued as she reached her height. She felt Butch dump his load inside her. She fell back and stared at the ceiling unable to move. "I think I want a cigarette."

"But, Buttercup," Butch turned to her and said. "You don't smoke."

"Isn't that what everybody does after sex?" she said jokingly.

"You'd been watching too many romantic movies."

"And you watch too much porn," she said and leaned over and kissed him.

"Lucky for you," he said as she sat on top of him.

"So show me what you've learned," she said. Before she knew he flipped her over and grabbed hold of her legs and placed them on his shoulders. "What are you...?"

She was stopped mid-sentence as he entered her and started to thrust in and out. She moaned softly at first, until he started to go faster and faster. Her moans became louder and louder, until she screamed out.

He continued to thrust, kissing her to try and silence her screams. "Oh, god," she cried out. She felt herself climaxing and her breathing became erratic. She thought she would lose consciousness if this went on any longer. He held onto her as he reached his height and and released himself inside her. He fell into unconsciousness as did she. She cradled him in her arms as they both lay limp on the soft pallet.

"Those two sure were loud," Mofet said. "I think I felt the whole ship shake."

"Don't be so dramatic," Fidori said. "Let's collect our specimens and move on to stage three."

The three aliens left the observation chamber and entered the green room that held their latest experiment. Fidori entered first. She looked upon the female and saw that she was not completely unconscious.

Buttercup was weak, but more then ready to fight. "Butch, wake up," Buttercup shouted. The alien approached her. She looked upon her green scaly face, terrified of what was about to happen. "No, stay away!"

Butch opened his eyes at that moment and the green alien grabbed hold of Buttercup. "Let go of her!" he shouted as he attempted to choke her.

Two attendants had walked in and grabbed hold of Butch, while Calaron and Mofet helped in holding him down. Calaron also had a needle in his hand and injected Butch. He fell into unconsciousness.

"Butch, no," Buttercup screamed. "You killed me!"

Buttercup attacked the aliens, but they were able to hold her down. Fidori approached her. "We won't hurt you!" she said, but Buttercup gave her a blank stare.

"Just inject her," Calaron shouted.

"We can't," Fidori said. "It may endanger the potential fetus."

"Get off of me!" Buttercup screamed.

"She's dangerous," Calaron said.

"No, she's just scared," Fidori said. "We have no choice but to strap her down." Two more attendants were called in to help, but Buttercup wouldn't stop screaming.

Butch was out of her sight, and she felt lost and alone with no ally in sight.

**Okay, are you wondering what will happen next, well you don't have to wait too long. I'll be putting up the next chapter tonight. See you next time.**


	7. Chapter 7: Stage Three

**Chapter Seven: Stage Three**

Five human specimens slept in a soundproof room, while one stayed strapped to a table screaming somewhere far off.

"Would you assholes let me go?" She shouted. She was still naked, cold and scared out of her mind.

Fidori entered the examining room where she was being held. "Calm yourself."

She looked strangely at the strange green alien. Buttercup started to cry. "What do you want with me?"

Fidori tried to think of what human words she _did _know. "No... hurt," she said and pointed a long finger at Buttercup. "Help."

"You mean you won't hurt me," Buttercup said calmly. "What about Butch? Where is he?"

Fidori thought again. "Mate?"

Buttercup smiled to herself. She nodded. "Is he alright?"

Fidori thought again. "Mate... no... hurt."

"Butch. His name is Butch," Buttercup said.

"Mate...? Butch?" Buttercup nodded. Fidori pointed a long finger at her.

"Me?" she questioned, thinking the alien wanted to know her name. "Buttercup."

"But-ter-cup?" she nodded. "Anothers?"

Buttercup looked on in terror. "My sisters?"

Fidori held up four long fingers. "Two... female... two male."

"Blossom and Bubbles, my sisters. Please don't hurt them. Butch's brothers, Brick and Boomer."

"No...hurt... sleep." Fidori pointed a long finger at her. "Sleep."

Buttercup laid back and tried to close her eyes. Another alien creature came into the room. "Doctor Tolen," Fidori said. "We have had a mishap."

Buttercup became scared again. She couldn't make out what they were saying.

He saw she was awake and struggling. "Did this one not mate?"

"Yes, of course, but the drugs were not strong enough on her and her mate. I dared not give her the sedative."

Doctor Tolen approached Buttercup as she started to struggle again. Fidori signaled for him to stay back. "Bu-ter-cup... no... hurt," Fidori said and pointed to the doctor.

She calmed down some and as the doctor approached. His red eye scanned her from head to toe. He did a thorough check, scanning several times.

"The seed?" Fidori questioned.

"Success," the doctor said. "And the other specimens?"

"The same," he said, "but this one, this female is the strongest." The doctor approached her and touched her face. "I never encountered a primitive this strong."

"Don't touch me!" Buttercup shouted and bit his long finger. He screamed out in pain.

"No... hurt... no," Fidori scolded her like a pet.

Buttercup whole body shook. Fidori felt her skin and realized it was cold. "Doctor, are these beasts not warm blooded?"

"Yes," he said.

"This space is too cold. We must warm her."

"Take her to quarters and with a temperature regulator."

"Yes, Doctor," Fidori wheeled the table that held Buttercup down through several corridors. They entered cylinder type entrance and arrived in a long hallway with transparent walls. There was a door where there didn't seem to be a door that opened and Fidori wheeled her inside.

"Human?" Fidori started. "But-ter-cup. Stay." She nodded. Fidori unstrapped her and helped her down. Buttercup went straight for her. Fidori hit a button located by the entrance. She was suddenly weakened and fell to the floor. "No... hurt," Fidori said in a scolding tone. "Help."

Buttercup started to warm up. Fidori came towards Buttercup. She took her hands and helped her to her feet. Buttercup started to fall, but Fidori was able to keep her up. She led her to a pallet where she could lay down.

"Thank you," Buttercup said.

Fidori looked strangely at her. Buttercup pointed towards her. "You helped me. I say, Thank You."

"Thank... You," Fidori said and smiled. "Teach.. speak?"

Buttercup looked around the room. She saw a light fixture. She pointed to it. "Light."

"Light," Fidori repeated.

Buttercup patted the pallet she now sat on. "Bed."

"Bed?"

Fidori now stood before her. Buttercup touched her garment. "Clothes."

"Clothes?" Fidori questioned.

"Yes, I need clothes." She touched her skin.

Fidori nodded and prepared to leave the room. She closed the door behind her. Buttercup just hoped that she understood the request. She stayed in the room for a long time lying on the soft pallet, until she heard someone finally enter. She rose to a standing position when she realized it wasn't Fidori. Buttercup backed up seeing the little green alien smirking at her.

"Fiesty little human," he said. "I was watching the whole time. Would you teach me your mating rituals?" He came towards her, but she simply punched him his the face. He hit the same button that Fidori hit and Buttercup fell to the floor, suddenly weakened again. She backed herself up against the back wall hoping to put some distance between herself and the alien, but he came steadily towards her.

He touched her skin which his scaly fingers. "Where was it your mate touched you to make you scream?" He asked as his back tentacle probed her body, only stopping when it reached her vagina. "Yes, here." He wore smirk on his face, as his tentacle stoked her her pubic hair.

Buttercup cried out. "Please, don't." She fell on her knees as he stuck his long fingers inside her. "Stop it," she screamed out, but still she was unable to move.

"Oh, yes, you humans mate strangely." He took his fingers out and explored her body further, looking into her face. He forced her mouth open. "What is it about human mouth? It has to do with the tongue. Oh, yes. I have a tongue. Try this one. He spit out his long green tongue and forced it into her mouth. She screamed out, but could not speak.

He forced her body next to his. He released his tongue from her mouth and touched her breasts. "Yes, that is nice." He held her to the wall. "Teach me to mate."

Tears formed in her eyes, thinking she was going to be raped by this creature. She couldn't understand a word he said, but just his tone and the way that he touched her sent chills through her body.

"Please, don't hurt me." She was crying uncontrollably.

"Too bad I don't know human speak." He pressed his scaly body against hers and stuck his long finger inside her again.

"Stop!" she shouted.

At that moment she saw the hidden door opened. It was Fidori. "Mofet!" she shouted. "Get away from her."

"Let me have my fun," Mofet said and continued to play with Buttercup.

Fidori pushed the button which restored Buttercup's strength. She grabbed Mofet by the throat and threw him across the room. She flew toward him and beat him senseless.

"Don't ever touch me again," Buttercup shouted and stomped on his head.

"But-ter-cup, stop!" Fidori said. She hit the button again and Buttercup fell to the floor.

She lay there weak as a newborn kitten as two other aliens came in. One she recognized as the one who examined her and another she wasn't sure of.

"What is going on here?" Doctor Tolen asked.

"This human is dangerous," Calaron said, approaching Fidori. "Did she hurt you?"

"No, she hurt Mofet," Fidori said, "and he deserved it."

"What do you mean?" Calaron asked.

"He attacked her," Fidori said.

"We must sedate the female," the doctor insisted. "Whatever the risk?"

"No," Fidori said. "She is not dangerous, and not the primitive we think. She is intelligent. She has been teaching me earth speak."

"There's nothing to learn from these primitives," Calaron said. "Their only use is to carry our DNA."

"No," Fidori said. "She's taught me several words already. "Like 'light', 'clothes' and 'bed'. And I know her name and the name of her mate. "Her name is But-ter-cup. Her mate is Butch."

"Humans have names?" Calaron said. "They are little more than animals. You observed their mating ritual."

"We can learn from them," Fidori insisted. "Please, let me take care of her."

"Very well, Fidori," Doctor Tolen said. "But she's your responsibility."

"And keep him away," Fidori said, pointing at Mofet.

The other aliens left leaving Fidori alone with Buttercup. She released the button, but Buttercup came at her.

"No," she said, as Buttercup had her pinned to the wall. Buttercup saw the fear in her eyes and released her. "I've brought you some clothes. Clothes," she said so Buttercup could understand. It was a servant's garment in the color of green and gold. It looked like a dress one would wear at the costume party.

Fidori helped her to put it on. She didn't feel so overexposed. "Teach... speak?"

Fidori handed her a book. It was an Earth book, one written for small children just learning to read.

She opened the book and saw the first chapter on parts of the body. "Ummm. Hand," Buttercup said and held up a hand to show Fidori. Then she wiggled her fingers. "Finger."

"Hand," Fidori said, holding up her scaly green hand. Then mimicked the wiggling of the her fingers. "Fin-ger.

For the next few hours, Buttercup taught her many words. Fidori picked it up very quickly, and they soon were conversing as friends.

"You never told me your name," Buttercup said.

"I am called Fidori," she said.

"Fidori?" Buttercup thought for a moment. "It's pretty."

"Words are pretty?" Fidori asked, looking confused.

"Some of them," Buttercup said. She thought about her home and how much she missed it. "Why did you take us?"

"We are scientists," Fidori explained. "We study different species."

"Is that all? You go around the galaxy abducting different races just to study them? Do you ever wonder what you captives feel?"

"I never thought about that," Fidori said.

"Human do the same to animals, so I guess we're no better," Buttercup said.

"Are all humans strong like you?" Fidori asked.

"No, but we're not ordinary humans," Buttercup said. Fidori looked intrigued. "It's hard to explain."

"I no understand all your words," she said.

"English can be a dumb language sometimes," she said with a laugh. A tear soon escaped her eye.

"Must miss mate," Fidori said.

"Yes," she said and thought about her sisters. "The others, are they alright? Please, I want to see them."

"Close with those humans, yes. Your mate, Butch. But others?"

"They're my sisters," Buttercup said, but she could tell that Fidori didn't understand.

"Sisters?" Fidori questioned, not understanding.

"Family, and the other two?" Buttercup started to say.

"The males?" Fidori questioned.

"They're Butch's brothers. Family. mother, father, brothers, sisters. Understand."

"Family," Fidori said. "No understand."

She gave up trying to explain. "Can I ask a question?" Fidori nodded. "When Butch and I were in that room, were you... watching us?"

"Yes," Fidori said. "Observing mating rituals of primitive species." She said it like it was the most natural thing.

"What?" Buttercup shouted. She was obviously upset. "How could you? That was private."

"Private? What is private?"

"Something special shared between two people, not some dumb science experiment. It was my first time and with someone I love, and..."

"Love? I do not understand. What is love?"

"Feelings? Do you know feelings?  
"Yes, physical sensations," Fidori said.

"No, something you feel inside, for another being. It's so strong you're willing to give up your life to save theirs."

"That is love?" she wondered. "Powerful. To harness that power."

"No, you can't harness it. It's not something you see. You feel it. You can't see or touch it, but you feel it, and you know it's real."

"First mating, very powerful?" Fidori thought for a second. "Why do humans mate? To create offspring?"

"Yes, but there are other reason, too. Because we love. It's something special, sacred and private."

"I am sorry," Fidori said. "I do not understand, but I am sorry abut Mofet."

"Mofet?"

"The one who attack you," Fidori said. "When he observed your mating, he wanted to do it, too."

"He tried to rape me, in a way he did."

"Rape? What is rape?"

"When someone forces you to... mate with them. Butch is the only person I'll do that with, and we call it making love. Animals mate, and we're not animals."

"I am sorry. We too smart sometimes."

"Will you let us go?" Buttercup asked.

"Yes, but you will not remember anything."

"I don't want to remember," Buttercup said.

"You all be sent back in matter of earth hours," Fidori said.

"All of us?" she questioned.

"Yes," Fidori said.

"I must take you to the examining room," Fidori said. "Doctor needs one last assessment."

The last word she didn't understand. "No, I won't let him touch me."

"But-ter-cup, will not harm, but we must examine."

She hesitated for a moment. "Okay," she said. She couldn't see no way out of it.

"Promise to behave, and I will not have to strap you down."

The thought of being strapped to that table made her cringe. She thought she had no choice but to cooperate. "I promise."

"Follow me," Fidori said.

She led her down through several hallways. It was all very confusing. The place looked like a maze. She soon led Buttercup into a large room. She saw her siblings strapped to tables, the boys, too. She ran over to where Butch lay unconscious.

"Butch, please, be okay," she said with tears in her eyes.

"He is only sleeping," Fidori said. The doctor walked in and looked straight at Buttercup.

"Why is this specimen not secured?" Doctor Tolen said.

"I am not a specimen," Buttercup scowled.

"Doctor, please, she is no threat," Fidori said in a language Buttercup did not understand.

"The danger period is over now. You may sedate her."

"What's going on?" Buttercup asked.

"We need to put you sleep," Fidori said. "Doctor Tolen needs a few more tests, then we will send you back home."

"What are you telling her?" Doctor Tolen demanded to know.

"No, you can't," Buttercup said and tried to run.

"But-ter-cup, you promised you would behave," Fidori called after her.

About a dozen aliens appeared to block her path. "No, please," she screamed as they took hold of her. She could have taken on six maybe but not a dozen. They dragged her over to one of the tables and strapped her in. She cried out as the doctor came towards her. "Stay away from me," she screamed, but it was too late.

He injected her with the sedation drug. He pulled out a second vial and injected that as well. Fidori for some reason felt pity for her. She stroked her hair and soothed her as she drifted off. Fidori slipped off the garment she gave Buttercup to wear. Nothing from this ship could be transported to Earth, less they remember.

"Fidori, we must keep a close eye on these specimens," Doctor Tolen said. "Their offspring is not normal."

"What do you mean, Doctor?" Fidori said. "Look."

A picture showed on the screen. "Our species and human species were meant to mix. This is a hybrid not known to us, with abilities far beyond ours or humans. They are gods."

"So, what do we do?" Fidori asked.

"I am sending two recruits. You and one other. You will live as humans and watch over these females until they give birth."

"Human gestation is nine months," Fidori said. "And you want us to live in human bodies."

"Yes, Fidori," Doctor Tolen said. Your mind will be transferred to a human body, and as long as you return before one earth year your true bodies will not expire."

"And who will go with me?" Fidori asked.

"Me." Fidori looked over to see a human male. He wore no clothes and had brown straight hair and dark eyes. "Fidori, it's me. Calaron."

"Calaron?" She smiled, looking at the human male who was her colleague.

"We must start on the process," Doctor Tolen said. "I don't want our specimens unwatched."

Fidori was taken down to the medical lab as Doctor Tolen finished the tests on the humans. A few hours later they were sent back just as Fidori was waking up in her new human body. Calaron was there when she woke up.

"Did it work?" Fidori asked.

"Yes," Calaron said. "Look." She saw her reflection. She looked very much like the female humans they observed. Her hair and eye color were different. It was of a soft brown as were her eyes, but she had the same soft skin, nice round breasts and an orifice for mating.

"Does this mean we can do everything humans can do?" Fidori asked.

"Yes," Calaron said.

"Even mate like they do?" Fidori asked. The prospect excited her.

"I guess," Calaron said. "I wouldn't know how."

"Did you not pay attention in the observation chamber?"

"Well, yes," he said. "I never thought we would be posing as humans, and I will not give in to their primitive ways."

"Then maybe I'll find me a real human," Fidori said.

Calaron walked off as Fidori continued admiring herself. She was human, a real human, and she wanted to live like one, even if it was just for a short time.

**So ends another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Remember to review and see you next time. **


	8. Chapter 8: Losing Time

**Chapter Eight: Losing Time**

In a large field six human bodies lie still and in their natural state. A red-haired male was the first to awaken. He looked up to see his girlfriend lying unconscious. He ran to her, worried that she might be injured.

"Blossom," he said and cradled her in his arms.

She started to come to. "Brick," she said, still sleepy-eyed. "What?" She gasped and looked down at herself. "Where are my clothes?"

"I don't know," he said. He looked around to see his brothers and Blossom's sisters were all naked as well. "Hey, guys, wake up."

Boomer was the next to wake. "Hey, man, what's going on?" He looked down to see he was in the buff. "Hey, where...?"

"I'm wondering the same thing," Brick said.

Bubbles awakened and screamed when she realized she was naked. "Boomer!" she shouted. "What are we doing out here? Weren't we in our tent doing...?"

"Yeah, I think so," Boomer said.

"Then, how?" she went on to ask.

"Don't know," Boomer said. "Let's just get back to camp before someone sees us."

"Hey, Butch," Brick said, approaching his brother.

"Go away," Butch said, swatting at the air. "Let a guy sleep."

"Butch, man, wake up," Brick said, nudging him.

"What?" he shouted and shot up. "Where the hell...?"

"That's what we'd like to know. He looked down. "Awe, shit. Where's my clothes?"

"Don't know, man," Boomer said. "Let's just get the girls and go back to camp."

"Buttercup," Butch said. "Where is she?" He looked over a few feet and saw a naked body of a raven-haired girl. He ran to her. "Buttercup?" He picked her up, cradling her in his arms. "Baby, wake up." She remained sleeping in his arms. He rose to his feet with her in his arms.

"Butch, is she alright?" Blossom said. "She was hiding behind Brick. She didn't want his brothers seeing her naked.

"I think so," he said, keeping a hold of her. "She's just sleeping." Butch looked back for a second. "Oh, Blossom, by the way, nice ass."

Her mouth flew opened. She was so shocked that he would say such a thing.

They walked back to camp. None of them wanted to take a chance flying and have someone see them. Buttercup remained asleep the entire time. Finally when they made it there, and the girls quickly hurried to their tents to find some clothes. The boys followed them, looking through there duffel bags for something to wear. Butch laid Buttercup on her sleeping bag. He stayed by her side for a long while, watching her sleep.

"You sure are beautiful," he said and kissed her forehead. He tried to think of what happened, but his mind was a blank. All he could see was Buttercup, kissing her, touching her, even making love to her, but nothing specific. He touched his hand onto her breasts down to her stomach and thighs to her vagina. "Did we?"

He saw a flash in his mind. He was with Buttercup, holding her close while he was inside of her. He couldn't resist the urge to kiss her. She was still asleep as he placed his lips on her mouth, while fondling her breasts. Suddenly her eyes opened as she moaned softly. She realized that someone was touching her, but she didn't know who.

She jerked away for a second, but that did not detour him. His hand still was fondling her breasts, and she made no effort to swipe it away. He came closer until he was on top of her.

"Butch," she said, still in a dream state. "Where are we?"

"Heaven," he said and continued to kiss her. She had her arms around him, as he pulled her legs apart. He felt the sweet softness of her pussy and entered her gently. She let out a gasp. A soft moan came out of her as his thrust inside of her. As her moans became louder, he silenced her with his kisses, not wanting the others to hear what they were doing.

He started to go faster, as her moaning continued. "Butch, go faster, harder," she said, trying regain her breath.

Suddenly he didn't care who heard, as he thrust in and out of her, harder and faster. She began to cry out the harder he thrust to point there she could breathe. He body was shaking as he held her close to him, thrusting inside her long and hard, until he was shouting out just as much as she was.

"Are you cumming?" she let up in between gasps.

"Yeah, baby, we're almost there." He let out one more grunt before unloading inside her.

He lay her back down. He lay next to her and looked deep into her eyes. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Come back over to my side, when I told you not to."

"I had to wake you up somehow," he said, as he placed his lips on hers.

She started to laugh. "Let's do it again," she said, as reached over to kiss him.

"Thought you'd never ask," he said and crawled back on top of her.

In Bubbles' and Boomer's tent she was trying to figure out what to wear. "How's this? She held up her power blue top with the butterflies printed on it.

"Nice," Boomer said, but not as nice as what you're already wearing."

"Boomer," Bubbles said. "I'm not wearing anything."

"That's my point," he and tossed the top aside and lay on top of her. He kissed her tenderly. "I'm so horny right now."

"Not as much as me," she said and flipped him onto his back. She grabbed hold of his dick licked around the tip.

"Oh, yeah," he said, as she stuck to deep into her mouth. He groaned with his animal lust and she felt it get rock hard. She took the initiative and sat on top of him and placed his dick inside her.

She moaned softly at first until gaining her rhythm and she started to go faster. He thrust at her while she leaned over him, his tongue licking her breasts. Her moans became louder and louder until she couldn't stand it anymore. He turned her over on her back and thrust deep into her.

She screamed out, but he quickly silenced her with his kisses. He finally released himself in her and lay cuddled up next to her.

Brick had entered his tent a few minutes after Blossom did. She still was not dressed as she rifled through her clothes to find the perfect outfit. He couldn't resist seeing her squatted down with her ass facing his. He crawled over to her, grabbing her by the ass. She jumped and turned her head. He put his arm around her kissing her lips as he searched for her most sensitive area. She sucked in her breath as she realized he found it.

She turned around to kiss him full on the mouth. He already had a hard on and wanted nothing more to be inside her. She was leaning up against her sleeping bag when he pulled her legs up bent them at the knee and entered her full force. She let out a gasp, but he just pushed deeper into her. She moaned with each thrust and wrapped her legs around him bringing him closer. He leaned forward and kissed her, still pumping into her.

He hands found their way to her breasts as he fondled them gently. She felt herself climaxing as he thrust harder and harder

"More," she choked out. "Give me more." She looked as through she were about to cry. She screamed out just as he lips came crashing down on hers. She felt him release inside her as his rhythm slowed.

"Wow!" Blossom said. "This has been one crazy weekend." She laid in Brick's arms and fell asleep.

Somewhere off in the distance two beings seeming to be human walked along a wooded path. "Are you sure this is where the six humans were left?"

"Yes, Calaron," his female companion said. "Doctor Tolen would never miscalculate that. They must have hiked off somewhere. This body doesn't track very well."

"Oh, Fidori, I thought you liked your human body," Calaron said, teasing her.

"I do, but somehow my senses are dulled."

The two walked off into the woods.

"Come on, Boomer," Bubbles said, dragging him into the woods. "I really want to go exploring."

"But, Bubbles, I would rather stay in our tent," Boomer said, pulling her close and smacking her on the ass. "There's better things we could be going."

"I promise I'll make it worth your while," she said, breaking away from his embrace and walking ahead of him. She wiggled her ass in his face and took off running.

"Bubbles, wait," Boomer said.

"Catch me," she said and kept running and giggling the entire time.

Boomer was on the hunt. He wasn't going to let her get away that easily. She ran through some more trees, slowing down only long enough for him to catch up, but when he was just in her reach she took off again.

"Bubbles, I'm going to catch you, and when I do..."

She gulped as Boomer came up behind her and grabbed her, putting his hand over her mouth. "Now, what should I do with you?"

She started giggling as he still had his hand over her mouth and forced her to the ground. He sat on top of her, holding her arms down. She was still giggling as he reached down and planted a kiss on her. She moaned softly as the kiss became more intense.

Once he broke it off he whispered in her ear. "What about right here?"

She giggled to herself, reaching up for another kiss. Suddenly they heard a rustling not too far away. "Hey, what's that?"

"I don't know," Boomer said. "Let's go check it out."

Boomer helped her to her feet and took her hand as they both ran together towards the noise. They looked through the trees seeing a young man and woman. They were talking, but Bubbles and Boomer couldn't make out what they were saying. They were both naked and walking along the trail.

"That's odd," Bubbles said. "Why...?"

"They were probably doing what we were about to do."

"Don't worry, Calaron. We'll find them. Just remember, when we encounter any human use your earth speak."

"But I don't know enough," he said. "You do the talking. You know more of the language then I do."

Bubbles came out into the open, which worried Boomer. "Bubbles, wait."

It was too late. She had already made her presence known. "Hi," Bubbles said.

"Hel-lo," Calaron said.

"Are you lost?" Bubbles asked. Boomer came up next to her and put his arms around her.

"Yes," Fidori said. "We were..."

"We understand," Boomer said. "You came out for a little romp and someone came along and stole you clothes, right?"

"Clothes, yes," Fidori said hesitantly. "That's right."

"Look. If you need a lift back into town, you can hitch a ride with us," Boomer suggested.

"We could loan you something to wear, too," Bubbles said. "You can't go into the city like that."

Fidori thought for a moment the phase that Buttercup taught her. "Thank... you," she said.

"Just follow us," Boomer said with a little laugh. This pair sure was strange, but they seemed harmless.

"So, what's your names?" Bubbles asked.

"Alexa," Fidori said, remembering one of the earth names from the book she was studying in. That was the first female human name she could think of. "And this is David," she added. Calaron looked strangely at her. The name sounded strange to him.

"We're here," Boomer said. "Just stay here, and we'll get you something to wear."

The two nodded in agreement. "I guess it was the right coordinates," Calaron said. "These humans do have funny looking garments."

Bubbles returned a few minutes later with a pair of jean shorts and a blue and pink top with string straps. She also gave her a pair of panties and a brae.

Fidori was a little confused what to put on first, until Bubbles explained it. She thought it was a little odd, but wondered if Alexa had been through some sort of trauma.

"That looks cute," Bubbles said. Then she looked over at David. "Your turn."

Boomer handed him a pair of jeans, a black T-shirt and pair of boxer shorts. He held them up and said, "These go on first."

He saw Bubbles eying him and pulled her aside. "Bubbles," he said. "Don't you think those two are a little weird?"

"What makes you think that?" she asked. She thought the same thing, but didn't let him know that.

"I don't know," he said. "There's just something about them."

"You're being paranoid," she said and gave him a kiss.

"And I don't like the way you were looking at him," Boomer added.

"Oh, Boomer, don't be jealous," Bubbles said. "Your body's much better than his. And weren't you looking at Alexa?"

"Never," he said and kissed her on the forehead. "In my world there's only you."

She giggled, while embracing him. "You're sweet."

"Bubbles, Boomer, breakfast is ready!" They heard Blossom's voice.

Bubbles looked over at Alexa. "Come on, my sisters would love to meet you."

Bubbles took Alexa's hand and dragged her back to camp, while Boomer was left to walk with David. She entered the camp site as Blossom looked up. "Who's this?"

"This is Alexa," Bubbles said. "She and her boyfriend got lost in the woods."

"Hi, I'm Blossom," she said and offered her hand. Alexa looked strangely at her. Blossom took hold of her hand and shook it.

Alexa looked at her strangely but smiled and shook her hand back. Brick came out of his tent and looked over at his girlfriend.

"Blossom, can I speak to you?"

"Sure," she said. "I'll be right back. He's so lost without me." Blossom walked over to were Brick was standing. "What's up?"

"Last night, when we woke up in that field..."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I just checked the date. We were out for a whole day."

"No way, I think I would remember..."

"Unless someone didn't want us to remember."

"Well, it doesn't matter now. We're all alive and safe. That's what matters. Right?"

"Still, I wish I knew what really happened."

She put her arms around him, trying to comfort him, but she needed it just as much.

In Butch and Buttercup's tent she was still sleeping. Butch had just woken up. He lay there with his head propped up on his arm admiring is his beautiful girlfriend.

She started to toss and turn. Was she having a nightmare? Buttercup never had nightmares. He started to sooth her gently, but she just cried out. She eyes popped open, and her body was shaking.

"Butch? What...?"

"You were having a nightmare," he said.

"Oh," she said. She sat up, holding her head. A flash came into her mind, but it quickly left. "What the hell happened?" She looked down to see she was naked.

"What di you think?" he said and turned her head so she was facing him and kissed her. "Don't you remember?"

"Yeah," she said and smiled. "How could I forget that?"

He started to kiss her again, but then they heard Blossom's voice call from outside. "Hey, guys, breakfast's ready."

"We better get dressed," she said. She grabbed some clothes and started to dress herself. She put on a pair green shorts and a black top with the words Hell Raiser printed across the chest. He was staring at her the entire time as he put his black jeans on and a green T-shirt.

They both walked out of the tent together hand in hand. Butch took a whiff of the beacon. "It smells tasty," he said. I looked over at Buttercup and whispered in her ear. "Not as tasty as you."

She slapped him on the arm as she sat down, and Blossom handed her a plate. She was sitting across from Bubbles, who was conversing with her new friend Alexa.

Buttercup looked closely at the brown-eyed, brown haired girl. "Do I know you?"

Alexa looked over at her. Of course she knew her, but she couldn't let Buttercup know that. "I don't think so. I'm Alexa," she said. She remembered the greeting ritual that Blossom used and held out her hand.

"I'm Buttercup," she said, taking her hand. "And this is Butch."

Alexa looked long and hard at the couple. She remembered that word Buttercup used. Love. What did that word mean? She had nine months to figure it out.

Brick came over to Butch and Buttercup. He had a serious look on his face. "I need to talk to you guys a minute," he said. "Privately."

They both rose from their seats and went into the woods outside of camp. "What's going on?"

"About last night," Brick started. "Have you two remembered anything."

Buttercup thought for a moment. Another flash came to her, but she couldn't make out anything. "No," Butch said. "Do you?" He directed the question at Brick.

"No, but I checked the date," he said. "Do you realize that it's Sunday."

"No, it's Saturday," Buttercup said. "Isn't it?"

Brick shook his head. "Don't you guys think it's strange that Bubbles and Boomer would happen to run into those two."

Buttercup looked over at their guests. She was sure she had seen them before. She felt like her stomach just dropped.

"Hey, baby, what's wrong?" Butch asked her.

"Nothing," Buttercup said. "I just don't feel so good."

She walked off to her tent and went inside. Butch followed her. "Hey," he said, seeing her lying down on her sleeping bag. "Something's going on."

She sat up part of the way. "I told you it's nothing. I just feel..."

"What?" he asked, coming close to her.

She hugged her knees to her chest. "I feel different."

"Hey, you don't regret being with me, do you?"

"No, never," she said, looking over at him. "I love you."

"So you just figured that out?"

"I always knew," she said. "Just my stupid pride."

He looked into her eyes and put his hands on her face. "I love you, too," he said. He came closer to her and kissed her. She put her arms around him, as she opened her mouth.

Then another flash came to her. She felt a pain coming from her private area. She felt a long finger go inside of her. She closed her eyes, trying to get the image out of her mind, but it wouldn't go away. She jerked back and turned away from Butch.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"No, I... um...," she couldn't think of what to say.

"Is it about that nightmare you had?"

"I don't know," she said. "I just can't remember."

He put his arms around her and stroked her hair gently. She rarely showed weakness, but right now she didn't care. She just wanted someone to hold her.

Brick had made the revelation to Boomer and Bubbles about them losing a day.

"How can that be?" Boomer asked. "It's not normal to just go losing time."

"And when are our lives ever normal?"

"Why don't we remember?" Bubbles asked.

"Were we just out in the field unconscious the entire time?" Boomer wondered.

"We couldn't have been," Bubbles said. "The last thing I remember was you and me in out tent and we were... Oh, never mind."

She stumped off to her tent and decided to get a head start on packing up.

"I should really go check on her," Boomer said. He was also wondering about Alexa and David. They were a strange pair.

They were still eating their breakfast, but he noticed that they were eating with their fingers and didn't once take a drink of their sodas until Blossom did. It was if they never had a soda before.

He entered the tent to see Bubbles looking worried. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said as she packed up the rest of her clothes. "I'm just wondering if something really bad happened to us."

"Don't think about that anymore," Boomer said and put his arms around her. "You know I'll always protect you."

She leaned and over and kissed him and smiled.

They were packed up and ready to go by noon that day, and the boys loaded up the van. Bubbles was talking with Alexa.

"So, you guys just moved here?"

"Well, yes, you could say that," Alexa said.

"Then you must be going to the university. We all go there, too. You'll love it. So, are you living in the dorm or did you get an apartment off campus."

"Well..." Alexa started. She couldn't register half of what Bubbles was saying.

"Oh, you don't have a place to stay?" she asked.

"No, we don't," she said.

"Don't worry about that. My sisters and I have a extra room at our place, and I'm sure the boys will let David stay with them." She looked over at her boyfriend who had just taken a break. "Isn't that right, Boomer?"

"What?" he said, approaching her.

"David and Alexa don't have a place to stay, so would it be alright if David stay with you guys?"

"I'll ask Brick and Butch," Boomer said. He didn't really like the idea, but when Bubbles got an idea in her head there was no reasoning with her.

"Hey, guys," Boomer called over. Butch and Brick approached. "I think we're getting a new roommate."

"Who?" Brick asked. Boomer pointed over at David.

"Ah, hell no," Butch shouted.

"Oh, come on guys, just for a little while," Boomer said.

"Yeah, David and Alexa are new in town and have no place to go," Bubbles said. "Alexa can stay me and girls, and David can stay with you guys."

"Well," Brick said. Bubbles smiled at him. "Thanks, Brick." Bubbles took Alexa's hand and led her towards the spot where the girls were standing.

Butch gave Boomer a dirty look. "You're lucky you're girlfriend cute."

He walked off and finished loading the van.

By the front end of the van Blossom and Buttercup was standing talking amongst themselves. Bubbles approached with Alexa and made her announcement.

"You what?" Buttercup shouted.

"Oh, come on, Buttercup," Bubbles pleaded. "We have room, and plus she has nowhere to go."

"It's fine with me," Blossom said.

Blossom and Bubbles looked over at Buttercup. She just groaned. "Oh, okay," she said. She got into the van and sat down. Butch took a seat next to her, as everyone else piled in.

In was one vacation they would never forget... Well, sort of.

**Okay, another chapter down. This one took a while. So much to write. Well, remember to review and let me know how I'm doing. See you next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9: Positve Times Three

**Chapter Nine: Positive Times Three**

The boys dropped the girls off at their apartment and helped them inside with their things. Bubbles showed Alexa the spare room. There wasn't much in it. Just a bed, small desk and a nightstand.

"It's a little dark," Alexa said.

"Oh," Bubbles said. "Here we go and switched on the light." David came up behind Bubbles, startling her a little. "I'll leave you two alone."

Suddenly the room became bright. "Thank you, Bubbles. It is kind of you to take me in."

In the living room Blossom plopped on the couch exhausted. "I'm so tired," he said.

"Oh, really," Brick said, sitting next to her. "I thought I'd stay over tonight."

"I'd love to, but I really need the rest for our first day tomorrow."

"Okay, but we can do something tomorrow night?"

"Sure, I'd like that," she said.

Buttercup went straight to her room and sat down on her bed. She didn't bother unpacking. She just stared out into space, not being able to forget what Brick said about them losing time. She just wish she could remember what happened.

So she sat there in a sort of trance as Butch sat down next to her. She jumped as he put his arms around her.

"Hey, baby, what's going on?"

She looked over and saw that it was Butch. She put her head on his shoulder with her hand on his chest. "I was just thinking about what Brick told us."

"About losing a day," he said. She looked into his eyes. There was a sadness about her. "Don't think about that now." He put his hands on either side of her face and kissed her. She put her arms around his neck as he held her close. He lower her onto the bed, stroking her hair. "Let me stay with you tonight."

"You don't have to," she said and lifted herself up again.

"And why not?" he asked and started to kiss her neck. "Now that I have you I don't want to let you go." She moaned softly. "You're the only thing that matters to me."

"And what about your brothers?" she asked.

"Yeah, well, they won't miss me."

"Okay, but we're just going to sleep," she said.

"Whatever you say," he said.

"Hey, Buttercup," Blossom said, popping her head in the door. "Oh, sorry. We're ordering some pizzas. What to you want?"

"Just the ordinary stuff," she said and got up off her bed and went to the door. "And knock next time."

"Then lock the door," Blossom said and left. Buttercup did just that. Butch wore a sly grin.

"Why did you lock the door if we're just going to sleep?"

"Don't ask stupid questions," Buttercup said crawled back on the bed. "Now, let's build up and appetite for the pizza." She grabbed hold of him and kissed him. He lowered her back on the bed and in an instant her clothes were gone.

She quickly unzipped Butch's and pulled them down along with his boxer shorts. "Damn, are you that horny?"

"Only for you, baby," he said as he crawled on top of her. She pulled off his shirt and glided her tongue up and down his chest. He groaned as he felt himself become fully erect. "You ready for me."

"Yeah," she said as she planted a kiss on him. She spread her legs and felt him go up inside her. He grabbed onto her breasts and squeezed them lightly as him pumped inside of her. She moaned softly as she felt him go in and out. She grabbed onto him, holding onto him tightly as she scratched him back.

"Owe!" she yelled. He grabbed hold of her arms. "You are a bad girl." He thrust harder sending a deep scream. He kissed her lips as he plowed deeper inside her. Still holding down her arms. She could only thrust back at him, since she couldn't move the rest of her body.

She continued the groan as he held her down. "Are you going to let do?" she said panting.  
"No a chance," he said starting to go faster. "You're at my mercy." He laughed as he pumped harder, crashing his lips down on hers as he pumped even faster. She wanted to scream but he was holding her lips hostage and his tongue slithered deep in her mouth. He let go of her hands as he started to climax.

A flesh came into her mind. The same one in her nightmare. I long tongue deep in her mouth and words spoken she did not understand.

She jerked away. "Stop!" she shouted and pounded on his chest, the impact sending him to floor. She sat up in bed shaking.

He picked himself up off the floor just as she gathered her knees to her chest and slowly rocked herself. She was shaking as he sat next to her and put his arms around her.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

She remained shaking as tears came down. "I don't know," she cried.

He held her, rocking her gently. "Was I too tough with you?" he said kissing her gently. "I'm sorry."

"No, it wasn't you," she said, grabbing onto him. "I think something bad happened."

"What? Did somebody hurt you?"

"I don't know," she said. "I kept seeing this flash. A hand and a long tongue. They grab hold of me and won't let go." She was crying and shaking at the same time.

"Shhhhh..." he said, trying to sooth her. "I won't let anyone hurt you." She buried her head in his chest and closed her eyes. He gently stroked her hair and rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry," she said after a while.

"For what?" he asked.

"For freaking out," she said as she sat up in bed. "I didn't mean to throw you off."

"I just want to know what bothering you."

"I wish I knew," she said laying down next to him. Please, don't leave me. Stay with me tonight."

"I'm not going anywhere," he said and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you, baby."

At that moment he heard a knock on the door. "Hey, would you two take a break and come out and eat something?"

She shot up and looked around for her clothes. "You hungry?" he asked her.

"I guess so," she said.

"You stay here, and I'll get us both something to eat. She just lay down and rest."

"Okay," she said and got under the covers. Butch got out of bed and put his pants on. He slipped on his T-shirt and walked out of the room.

Butch left the room and got a good whiff of the pizza. Blossom was in the kitchen getting some plates. She handed him two and he filled them up with a few slabs of pizza. He grabbed two sodas and walked back into Buttercup's bedroom.

"Dinner is served," he said.

He saw she had put on a T-shirt. She sat up in bed her eyes getting really big. "Yummy," she said and grabbed a slice.

Back in the kitchen Bubbles and Bummer entered taking their share. She was about to leave, when Blossom abruptly stopped them.

"Hey, aren't you guys eating with us?"

"We got some stuff to do," Bubbles said as Boomer took a hold of her hand and dragged her out.

"What is this called again?" Alexa asked.

"It's pizza," Blossom said. "Dunk food extraordinaire."

"So you eat it?" David asked.

"Yeah, man," Brick said, rolling his eyes at him. "Try it. It's good."

David lifted a small piece to his mouth and chewed with his human teeth. He swallowed and a smile came to his face.

"It _is _good," David said.

Alexa took a piece and a bit into it. "Very good."

"Told ya," Brick said, as he swallowed his fourth piece. He looked over at Blossom and leaned over and whispered in her ear. "So, are you sure you don't want me to stay?" He threw her an intense look.

"Well, okay?" she said. He leaned in close and kissed her. Alexa looked curiously at her. She and Brick left the kitchen leaving them alone.

Once he was sure their hosts were out of ear shot, David looked over at Alexa. "Fidori, what was that about?"

"I believe it was called a kiss, Calaron," she said. "Would you like to try it?"

"What would be the purpose?" he asked.

"Calaron, if we going to fit in with these humans, we must know the customs."

"Alright, but only for scientific reasons," he said.

"Okay," Alexa said. She stood next to Calaron. His human body was slightly taller then is hers. "I think it goes something like this." She stood up almost on her toes as he leaned down a little. There lips touched slightly as she jumped. "What a sensation?"

"Was that a kiss?" David asked.

"No, I think it's more like this," she stood on her toes once more until her lips reached his. She pressed on his slightly. After a few second she stepped back.

"So," David said. "How was that?"

"I was nice," she said and smiled. "I think it's a wonderful custom."

"Now that that is over, it think this is the time humans sleep. This body is running out of energy."

"Then let us sleep," she said and headed for the room assigned to her. As she walked down the hallway, she heard strange noises coming out of each one of the bedrooms.

"What is that?" David asked. "I thought this was their sleep time."

"It sounds like their mating ritual have started again."

"I wonder. How often do these creatures mate?"

"As often as they want I'd say," she said as she entered her room. Calaron had followed her in. He shut the door. "So, would like to try it?"

"Try what?" he asked, but he knew what she meant.

"The human mating ritual," Alexa said.

"Don't be ridiculous," he said. "We have mission here, and that is not part of it."

She had a hurt look on her face. "This here I believe is called a bed," she said. She stripped the clothes Bubbles gave her to wear and set them aside. "Calaron." He looked over at her. She was now naked. "How about now? Don't you want to know how it feels."

"Fidori, no," he said and tried to cover her. He looked down to see a bulging in his pants. "What?"

"And you didn't even need a hormone injection," she said laughing.

Fidori came closer to him, pressing him up against the wall. "Now, tell me you don't want to try it."

"Fidori, please, be sensible." She wasn't backing down.

He found the door and was able to escape her. She felt so hurt. She just sat on the bed and looked at herself in the mirror. She wondered what is was that was so unappealing about her. Wasn't her human not attractive enough. She liked his well enough. She decided to get some sleep. These humans did wear out easily.

The next morning Butch woke up early. Buttercup was lying soundly in his arms. She did have any more nightmares that he knew of. She started to stir, sighing softly with her head resting on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair. She started to open her eyes and looked up at him.

"Good morning," he said and leaned in for a kiss.

"Good morning," she said, stretching the sleep out of her. "What time is it?"

"6:30," he said. "It's early, so I was thinking..."

He leaned closer to her and rolled on top of her. "What are you doing?" she asked and giggled.

"What does it look like?" he said, leaning her head back and sucking on her neck. "You taste so good."

She let out a sigh. "Are you always this horny in the morning?"

"Yep," he said, and started to planted small kisses all over her face. "In the morning, at noon, late afternoon, and late at night. So what do you say?" She kissed him hard on the mouth as a response. "That's what I thought."

Nearly an hour later everyone was starting to wake up. Buttercup had fallen asleep again. Butch got got up letting her get a little more rest. He put on some pants on and walked out into the living room. He saw David laying out on the couch. He laughed to himself thinking he must have had a fight with Alexa. He walked into the kitchen and saw Boomer making breakfast.

"So where's Bubbles? Don't you two usually cook together?"

Boomer gave him a dirty look knowing that Butch wasn't talking about food. "She's not feeling that well this morning."

"What did you do to her?" Butch asked.

"Nothing," he said. "Maybe she just eat some bad pizza last night."

"Then why aren't the rest of us sick?" Butch asked, going into the refrigerator for some juice. "Maybe you just knocked her up." He chuckled at that.

"What?" Boomer yelled out defensively. "We're always careful."

"Hey, I was just kidding," Butch said as Brick came into the kitchen.

"So what's for breakfast?" Brick said. Whatever it is, make it one less serving.

"Why?" Boomer asked. "Aren't you eating?"

"Of course, I am. I'm starving," Brick said as Butch handed him a glass and the carton of orange juice. He filled it to capacity. "It's Blossom, guys. She woke up sick, and she's not too happy about it."

"So is Bubbles," Boomer said.

"Damn, you guys," Butch said. "How the hell did you two make your girls sick?"

"So Buttercup isn't sick too?" Brick asked

"No way," Butch said. "She's just about perfect."

Inside her bedroom Buttercup awakened. She sat up in bed feeling the room spinning. She groaned and put on her robe and made her way to the bathroom.

"Hey," Butch called to her. He ran after her, but she disappeared into the bathroom and locked the door. He could hear gagging sounds threw the door. "Buttercup! Hey, baby, are you okay?"

"Looks like your girl is sick, too," Boomer said, coming up behind him.

"Very funny, Boomer," Butch said as Boomer walked back into the kitchen. He continued to pound on the door. "Buttercup, please, open the door."

He waited a good thirty seconds before he decided to pull the door off the hinges. Just then the door opened. She sneaked by him and ran off to her room. He noticed that her face looked pale. He followed her back to her room where she was in the mists of changing clothes.

"Buttercup," he said, coming in the room. "What's going on? Don't you feel well?"

"I'm fine," she said, taking out a pair of black jeans.

"Then what was that all about?"

"I just have an upset stomach," she said, not even looking at him. "It's not big deal."

He turned her around and forced her to look at him. "Yes, it is. You never get sick."

"I'm not sick," she demanded.

"Bullshit," he shouted. "Tell me what's wrong right now."

"Nothing," she shouted back. "Now, would you just go away so I can get dressed?"

"Fine," he said and left the room and slammed the door behind him.

She closed her eyes tight, knowing he was right. She was sick, and she didn't know why. The whole thing just scared the hell out her. Ever since they came back from their trip she hadn't felt the same. She was different, but she didn't know how or why.

After she changed she came out of the bedroom. Her sisters were sitting in the living room. Bubbles was touching up her makeup while Blossom was gathering her books for school.

"Hey, Buttercup," Blossom said. "Butch told us you were sick."

"No, I'm fine now," she said and sat down next to Blossom. "My stomach was just a little upset."

"Yeah, mine, too," Bubbles said. "I was weird. I woke up this morning and was sick to my stomach."

"So was I," Blossom said. "Brick wanted to take me the hospital, but I convinced him it was nothing."

"I think the boys are way too nervous," Bubbles said, putting her compact back in her purse. "Butch told us you guys had a fight."

"No, we didn't, not really," Buttercup said, getting off the couch.

"Then why were you two yelling at each other?" Bubbles asked.

"Because that's what they do," Blossom said laughing. "I'd be worried if they weren't fighting."

"Would you two shut up?" Buttercup shouted and left the room. She picked her bag up and walked out the door. Butch saw her leave and ran after her.

She got halfway down the hall when he flew in front of her and blocked her way. "What do you want?"

"I was just worried about you," Butch said.

"I fine now," she said. "You can stop worrying."

"So are we good?" he asked. Smiled as he leaned in close. He touched his lips to hers and they both wrapped their arms around each other.

"You see." Buttercup looked over when she heard Blossom's voice. "I told you they would make up."

Bubbles just giggles as Boomer led her down the hallway. Blossom and Brick with Alexa and David in tow. Butch put his arm around Buttercup as they walked out together.

A week went by and all returned to their normal lives, although the boys stayed over at the girls place more often or vice versa. Alexa and David registered at the college. They thought it would be the perfect way to fit in with this crowd of particular humans.

One Friday Buttercup asked her sisters to meet her for lunch. When they arrived they saw that she looked upset.

"So what's going on?" Blossom asked after sitting down.

"I'm late," Buttercup said.

"Late?" Bubbles questioned. "Late for what?"

"Late!" Buttercup snapped. "That why I bought this." She pulled a small paper bag out of her purse. Bubbles took hold of it and pulled pulled out the item and gasped. "Bubbles, don't show everybody."

"Okay," Bubbles said and slipped it back in. "It's just like mine."

"What?" Blossom shouted. "You, too?"

"Well, yeah," Bubbles said. "How could this have happened? We were being so careful."

"I think it had something to do with us waking up naked in that field," Buttercup said. "I think something happened to us."

"What?" Blossom asked. "None of us remembered anything. So why does it matter anyway? That was over a week ago."

"And besides we don't even know if we're..." Bubbles started to say

"Shut up, Bubbles," Buttercup snapped. "I say we take the tests in the morning."

"And when they come up negative will you drop this whole thing?" Blossom asked, pointing the question at Buttercup.

"Fine," Buttercup said as the waitress came by to take their order.

"Three pizza burgers with chilli fries," Blossom said. "I have a craving."

"Would you not talk about cravings?" Buttercup snapped.

"Fine," Bubbles said. "Let's just have lunch."

At that moment Alexa approached their table. "Hi, girls," she said. "Can I join you?"

"Sure," Bubbles said, and pulled out a seat for her.

Blossom got up and called over to the waitress. "Make that four."

She sat back down. Buttercup still had a sullen look on her face. Alexa looked over at her. "Is there something wrong?"

"No," Buttercup snapped.

"We're just all late," Bubbles said, looking over at Alexa.

"Bubbles, do you have to blab it to everyone?" Buttercup snapped at her.

"It's just Alexa," Bubbles said. "And besides, she _is_ our roommate."

"Late? What does that mean?" Alexa questioned, not understanding.

"Our periods," Blossom said. "There's a chance we could be pregnant."

"Oh," Alexa said, "but isn't that a good thing."

"No, it's not," Buttercup shouted. "I'm not ready to be a mother."

"Like I am," Bubbles said. "Boomer and I wanted to wait until we were out of school and got married."

"I wanted to wait until after medical school," Blossom said. "I have plans you know."

"Do you plan on being a doctor?" Alexa asked. "That's very commendable."

"Oh, no," Bubbles gasped. She just had a horrible thought. "What about the boys? How are they going to take this?"

"We're going to have to tell them," Blossom said.

"No, we don't," Buttercup said. "We don't even know for sure."

"We will by tomorrow," Bubbles said as the food arrived.

"Yeah, and then we can forget this whole thing," Buttercup said, devouring her sandwich. The rest of the girls made short work of their food.

"So we're agreed," Blossom said. "Tomorrow morning we take the test."

"Agreed," Bubbles and Buttercup said at the same time.

"Well, girls, I should get going," Alexa said. "I have another class in a few minutes."

"Bye, Alexa," Bubbles said. "And would you not say anything to anyone about this."

"Of course not," Alexa said and left the diner. She ran out and turned around the corner. She saw David waiting for her.

"So what going on?" he asked. "Do the humans suspect anything?"

"Not about us," Alexa said, "but the girls are almost sure of their condition."

"How? Wouldn't these primitives not know until much more time has passed."

"I wish we would stop calling them primitives, after they have been so kind to us." There was a look of shame on David's face. Alexa felt almost guilty for scolding him. "There is a problem."

"What would that be?" he asked.

"None of them are very happy at the prospect," Alexa said. "It seems these humans have more important things to do, or they think is more important."

"Do you think they will terminate?"

"That is not even an option," Alexa said. "We will just have to wait and see. If drastic measures are needed, then so be it."

"I will continue to keep surveillance on the males and you the females. Agreed?"

She looked over at him, wanting desperately to change the subject. "So have you thought anymore of my proposals?" She came close putting her hands of his chest. His human body began to heat up.

"Fidori, please, focus," he said, trying to back away from her.

"I want to show something I've learned," she said, pulling him towards her once again.

"Alright," he said, but his was nervous to know.

She grabbed him behind the neck and crash her lips on his. His mouth was opened sightly so she reached her tongue inside touching his. He quickly pulled away wearing a look of complete and utter shock.

"What was that?" he asked.

"A kiss, a real kiss," she said. "That's how mates kiss."

"Fidori, don't ever do that again. I told you before I have no intention of giving into this body's instincts."

"Fine," she said. "I'll find someone else. As I have observed most male humans are willing."

She walked off and was soon out of his sight. A sudden feeling came over him. What did she mean she would find someone else? A a sort of rage came through him, one he did not understand. What was this feeling? It must have been a human feeling, because he never in his life felt this before.

He returned to his new home that his human hosts shared. He was feeling down about what happened this Fidori. He could never bring himself to call her by her alias Alexa, especially when they were alone. Her true name was so much nicer and rolled off his tongue with ease.

He turned on the box in the living room, the thing the humans called television. He flipped through the channels trying to find something interesting. There must have been on of those things the humans called a movie. He stopped at a channel seeing two humans, a male and female. They were kissing just like Fidori tried with him.

As he watched he couldn't stop thinking about it. He wanted to kiss her back, to feel her and touch her, but he just couldn't. He was on a mission and so was she, and he couldn't let his feelings get in the way of that.

Soon, he heard noise coming from the outside. Then the door quickly opened. It was Butch coming in. He was on the phone.

"Hey, come on, Buttercup," he called into the phone. "Why aren't you answering? This is my third call today. Come on, baby. I want to see you tonight. Call me when you get this."

He went into the refrigerator and picked up a piece of leftover chocolate cake. He wolfed it down in one bite.

When he walked into the living room he saw David sitting on the couch. "Hey, what's on?"

"There are these two humans," he said, starting to explain the movie. "One male, one female and they are..."

Butch looked over at the telelvision seeing thre couple on screen making sex. "Okay, I get it," Butch said. "It's just some dumb romantic movie. Buttercup likes those, but she would never admit it."

"You like Buttercup, a lot. She's you mate."

"Mate? That's funny way of putting it. She's my girlfriend... when she's not pissed at me."

"Pissed?" He didn't know that human word.

"Yeah, when she's not mad."

"Oh, like Alexa," he said. "She is quite mad today."

"Hey, you guys have a fight?" Butch asked.

"Yes, I think it was a fight. She just walked off and left me there."

"Well, just buy her some flowers and work out an apology."

"Apology? But I didn't do anything wrong," he fired.

"Don't matter, man. You want any lovin' from that girl you have to apologize," Butch said. "So what was the fight about?"

"She wanted to have..." he tried to think of the word. "Relations, but I refused."

"What?" Butch getting up of the couch. "Are you nuts? That girl is hot. She wants to have sex, and you turn her down. Damn, no wonder she's pissed."

"This is wrong?"

"It's stupid. What, don't you like her?"

"Of course, I care about her deeply," he said. "But..."

"But nothing, man. Go for it."

"Is that how it was for you and Buttercup?" he asked.

"Well, not exactly," Butch said, thinking back to the first time he met her. "We're were kids when we met."

"So the two of you have been together a long time."

"Not exactly. The first time we met we beat the crap out of each other." He smiled thinking of that memory. She was always feisty and had a way of getting under her skin, but he had grown to love that about her. "Man, that girl's a right hook you wouldn't believe."

"So, that is love?" He seemed confused by it.

"Naw, man, we hated each other for years. It wasn't until high school I figured it out."

"What?"

"That I was in love with that pain in the ass girl."

"So it was a great a revelation?"

"I guess you could say that," he said. "Buttercup's the only girl for me. So is it that way for you and Alexa?"

"I don't know," he said. "We have never mated. I don't think I would know how."

"What? Are you telling me you're a virgin? That's funny, man. I thought you'd be banging her all along."

At that moment Brick and Boomer came in the door. "Hey, guys, what's up?" Boomer asked.

"Ask David," Butch said. "I think our friend needs some help in the love department."

"What?" Brick asked. "Did you have a fight with Alexa?"

"Yeah," Butch said chuckling. "And you'll never believe what it's about." David looked sheepish, wishing he had never told Butch about his troubles. "Sex."

"Oh," Boomer said. "She's not ready to."

"No," Butch said still laughing. "He's not."

"Well, what's so crazy about that," Boomer said. "Bubbles and I dated for four years before we had sex." He became starry-eyed thinking back to their first time. "That was a greatest night of my life."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Butch said, making a gagging sound. "I'm going out. You all can figure this out amongst yourselves."

Butch left the apartment leaving David alone with Brick and Boomer. "Hey, forget about Butch," Brick said. He can be a jerk sometimes."

"Jerk?" he questioned. It was another human word he didn't know.

"A dumb ass," Boomer added. He still didn't understand, but he pretended like he did. "Okay, here's a question. Do you love her?"

"Love? I don't know. I care for her, but I'm not sure I know what love is. How is it with your mates?"

"You mean our girlfriends," Brick corrected.

"Yes, girl-friends," he said slowly. He would have to remember that one.

"Well, every time I'm around Blossom my head starts spinning, and I get these butterflies in my stomach," Brick said.

"It sounds like a illness," David said.

They both laughed. "It sort of is," Boomer said. "But a good one. With Bubbles, that girl makes me so weak in the knees. And I love when she giggles."

"That is love? So different people love for different reasons." And here he thought all humans were alike.

"Sure," Brick said. "So what is it you like about Alexa?"

"Well," he started, trying to think back. "She is intelligent, forceful. She never backs down from an argument. And she makes me think about other things other than my work."

"Other things?" Boomer asked. "I can guess what those other things are. I can't think about anything when I'm with Bubbles."

"Same with me when I'm with Blossom," Brick said. "So why don't you call her. Take her out on a date."

"A date?" David asked. "What is a date?"

Brick looked shocked, but decided to give him a few suggestions. "Invite her out to dinner, a movie, go to a show, a walk in the park, something like that."

"Yes, that might be nice," he said. He walked off into his room and contemplated the idea.

Later that night at the girls' apartment, they all sat in the living room. They were all so nervous.

"Should we take the test now?" Bubbles wondered. "I really have to know."

"Well, technically it is morning," Blossom said, looking over at the clock. It read 12:05 AM.

"Okay," Buttercup said. "Let's get this over with."

They all took their tests out and read the instructions. One by one they entered the bathroom. Blossom went first. After a short while she came out and put the test on the coffee table. Bubbles was next, followed by Buttercup. She took the longest, hesitating for a long while. Finally she came out.

"So, how long do we wait?" Bubbles asked.

"Five more minutes should do it," Blossom said. She was starting to sweat. They all sat in silence, just staring at the clock. Finally five minutes passed. "Okay," she said. "Whose first?"

"You go," Bubbles said.

"No, you," Blossom said.

"What about Buttercup," Bubbles said, pointing to her sister. "You go first."

"No, way," she snapped and sat back on the couch and folded her arms.

"Fine," Blossom said. "I'll go first."

She picked up her test, thinking it would be negative, but her mouth dropped open when she saw the results. "Oh, god," she screeched out. "It's positive."

"What?" Bubbles squealed out. "It can't be." She grabbed Blossom's test and looked at it. There was no doubt about it. It was positive. She grabbed hers frantically and read it. "No!" she screamed. "Damn it! How could this have happened?"

"Because you and Boomer are like two horny rabbits," Buttercup fired at her.

"And what about you and Butch," Bubbles screamed at her. "You know I can hear you two through the walls. It's disgusting."

"Shut up," Blossom shouted. "Both of you." All went silent as Bubbles and Blossom both stared at her test. "So, are you going to check it?" She directed the question at Buttercup.

"No," she said and started to walk off to her room. Bubbles picked it up and read it.

"Buttercup," she said, coming up behind her. Buttercup stopped dead in her tracks. "You better look at this."

She turned around and snatched it out of Bubbles' hand. She glanced at it at first, then looked long and hard. Her face went pale, and her breathing became erratic.

"Buttercup," Blossom said. "Are you alright?"

"I-I gotta get out of here." She flew out of the living room and out the front door. Her sisters just stood there in shock.

**Okay, that's chapter nine. This took a while to write. There was sort of a cliffhanger at the end. But, oh well. I love doing that. The girls tell the boys about their condition in the next chapter. How will they take it? And will "David" learn the art of romance, or will it be too late? Remember to Review and see you next time.**


	10. Chapter 10: Shocking News

**Chapter 10: Shocking News**

"What's wrong with Buttercup?" Blossom asked.

"Same thing as you and me," Bubbles said, handing Blossom the test. She didn't look one bit surprised.

Blossom slumped down on the couch. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't. She wanted to be angry at herself and at Brick, but she couldn't do that either. She was pregnant. It may have been an accident, but it was true, and part of her was happy about it.

Suddenly they heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it," Bubbles said and walked over to it. "Who is it?"

"It's Butch," she heard the voice on the the other side. She opened it. "Can't I talk to Buttercup?"

"Sorry, Butch, but she's not here," Bubbles said.

"What do you mean she's not here?" Butch asked, rage building up in him. "It's after midnight. What would she be doing out?"

"She was upset, so she just ran out a few minutes ago," Blossom said, approaching the door.

"What was she upset about?" Butch asked. "I've been trying to call her all day."

"Well..." Bubbles started and realized that Buttercup should be the one to tell him. "You'll have to ask her. I don't know." It was a lie, but a necessary one.

"Okay, thanks," Butch said, getting ready to leave.

"Wait a minute," Blossom said. "Do you know where she is?"

"Maybe," he said and took off down the hall. Blossom closed the door and took her phone out of her pocket. She dialed a number and waited.

"Hey, babe," he heard Brick's voice.

"Hi, umm.." she started, not knowing what to say. "Could you and Boomer come over here? We need to talk."

"Sounds serious," Brick said.

"It is," Blossom said, her voice low.

"Then just tell me," he said, concern in his voice.

"Not over the phone," Blossom said. "Please, could you just come?"

"Sure, we'll be right there."

Blossom ended the called and looked over at Bubbles. "They're on there way," she said.

"How are we going to tell them?" Bubbles asked. "I can barely believe it myself."

"Me either, but it's true," Blossom said. They just sat on the couch together and looked to each other for support, terrified of how the boys might react.

Buttercup made herself comfortable upon a large rock overlooking the waters. She felt so serene watching the water hit the sand and go back again. She contemplated jumping in and drowning herself, but suicide would be no solution. She wanted to live, but she just didn't want to be pregnant.

Tears formed in her eyes at the thought of Butch finding out. She could get an abortion, but he would still find out. She sisters knew, and they wouldn't mean to and would let it slip... eventually. The wind was blowing hard and she had forgotten to bring a jacket. She started to feel cold and hugged herself for warmth.

Suddenly she felt a pair of hands on her. She jumped and gragged on to one of them, hurtling a body through the air. She heard a scream as it landed on the ground. Her eyes grew wide when she realized who it was.

"Butch!" she screamed and ran to him. He laid on the ground unmoving. "I'm so sorry." She picked him up half and was holding him, running her fingers through his hair. "I didn't mean to..."

Suddenly she was silenced by a pair of lips on hers. His hands reached up to pull her down with him. She let out a yelp, but soon succumbed to the kiss. When it was over she looked down at him. A fire returned to her eyes and she reached out and slapped him.

He grabbed her arms and sat up half way. "Hey, what was that about?" She reached her other arm and was about to attack him with that one, but he grabbed it and held her down to the ground.

"Let me up, damn it," she shouted.

"Not until you tell me why you were hitting me," he said and sat on top of her.

"Because you sneaked up on me," she shouted and continued to struggle. He was a bit stronger then she was and managed to hold her.

"Okay, I'm sorry," he said, and continued to hold her down. "I came by your place, and you weren't there, so I got worried." Suddenly, she stopped struggling and just looked into his eyes. He let go of her and let her up.

"So, how'd you know where I was?" she asked.

"Your sisters told me you were upset, and I know you always come here when you're upset." He took her hand, realizing how cold it was. He rubbed it, letting her absorb his body heat.

"I just needed to think, that's all." She took her hand back and turned away from him, hugging her knees to her body. He could tell she was shivering and came close to her and wrapped his arms around her. She could feel the warmth of his body and made no struggle to get loose of him.

"So, why are you so upset?" he asked. His chin was on her shoulder. He waited for an answer, but she remained silent. "You're not having nightmares again, are you?"

She shook her head, still not speaking. Tears were coming down her face. He turned her head to face him. "Hey, why are you crying?" he asked

She broke out of his embrace and stood up and started to walk away. She reached the rock she was sitting on before and slumped down to the ground.

"I sorry," she cried out. "I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Buttercup, baby, what are you talking about?" He turned her around to face him. She put her head down, not wanting to look at him. "What's wrong?" He forced her head up. She tried to struggle, but he wouldn't let her free. "Tell me."

"I'm... I'm..." She couldn't go on.

"What?" he asked, starting to get a little angry.

"I'm pregnant," she cried out as more tears ran down her face.

"Pregnant?" He let go of her. He was so stunned he couldn't say anything. She crawled away from him and made it to her feet. He looked up at her, her back was facing him. She was about to run from him. He thought fast and rose to his feet and stopped her. "Wait, Buttercup, you just can't tell me something like that and just leave."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. She was still crying as he wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay, baby."

After she calmed down a bit he sat with her on the sand. "You not mad?"

"About what?" he asked. "You're pregnant."

"Yeah, I took a test tonight. It came out positive. What are we going to do? I'm not ready for a baby."

"What do you want to do?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said. "I thought about an abortion, but I don't think I could go through with it. It's our baby, and..."

"And..." He looked deep into her eyes.

"I think I want it," she said. She was scared at what he might say to that. "I know I want it."

"Then I want it too," he said. "We'll raise it together."

"Then you want a baby with me?" she asked.

"I wouldn't want one with anyone else," he said, and drew her in for a kiss. He laid her down on the sand and crawled on top of her.

"I'm scared," she said, as he stroked her hair.

"Me too," he said. "But we'll figure it out together." He kissed at her again, this time more deeply and passionately. "I want you right here. Right now."

"Yes," she said as he started to kiss her neck. She let out a soft moan. He knew the best why to calm her down was this. "Make love to me," she whispered in his ear.

* * *

Back at the girls' apartment, Brick and Boomer had just arrived. Blossom opened the door and let the boys in.

"What's up, babe?" he asked and gave her a quick kiss.

"Yeah," Boomer said. "Why did you call us over here so late."

Bubbles came up to Blossom and whispered in her ear. "I think I need to tell him in private."

"Just what I was thinking," Blossom whispered back. "Let's talk in my room," Blossom said.

"Okay," Brick said as she led him down the hall.

After they entered she closed the door. He sat down on the bed as she came over and sat down next to him.

"So, did you call me over just for this?" He asked and started kissing her neck.

"Brick, stop," she said. "That's not..." She stopped mid-sentence and let out a moan. He went for her lips and lowered her onto the bed. He started to feel around her body, not that she put up much of a protest. "I have something to tell you."

"Tell me later," he said and felt his hand up under her shirt.

"No, stop," she said and grabbed his hand. "This is important."

"What's the matter, babe?"

She sat up on the bed and pulled something out of her pocket. "This," she said and handed him the pregnancy test. Suddenly, she was terrified of his reaction.

"What's this?" he asked.

"What do you think it is?" she asked and turned away from him.

"Blossom," he started to say. "Are you...?"

"Yes, Brick, I'm pregnant." She started to break down.

"How?" he asked. "We've been careful."

"I don't know, but I am," she said. "That test proves it."

"Hey, these things can be wrong, you know. I think we should make an appointment to know for sure."

"I don't need some doctor to tell me. I know. I haven't felt right since our trip. Now, you won't even admit it."

"Hey," he said, but she had gotten off the bed crying. He got up and walked over towards her. Her head was down and her face sullen. "So we're having a baby."

"Yeah," she said, "but I wish I wasn't. I've ruined everything."

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "You haven't ruined anything."

"What about our plans," she said. "I haven't even graduated college yet, and what about medical school."

"We can still do that," Brick said.

"With a baby," she said. "How? By the time we graduate, if we do I'll be as big as a house, and what about the medical bills and all the things the baby will need. I don't know if I can do this."

"So do you want to get rid of it?"

"No, I..." Blossom stopped sentence. "I... I want it."

"So do I," he said and kissed her. "Don't worry about anything. We'll figure it out." He put his arms around her. She didn't realize how tired she was and almost collapsed. He lifted her up and carried the bed. "I think you need rest."

"Stay here with me," she said. "I like when you stay."

"You think I would leave you now?"

She smiled as she snuggled up close to him and closed her eyes.

* * *

At that same time Bubbles was in the living with Boomer. They were sitting on the couch together. Bubbles seems so incredibly nervous.

"Sweetie, is there something wrong?" Bubbles still wouldn't answer. She could barely look at him. Then she realized her pregnancy test was laying out in the open. "What's this?"

She gasped and grabbed it from him. "It's nothing." She was breathing heavy, feeling like she would faint.

"Hey, that's a..."

"Pregnancy test," she said, stumbling over the words. "It's mine."

"Then let me see it," he said.

"No," she said. "I don't... I mean... Oh, God, this is all coming out wrong."

"Bubbles are you... pregnant?" he asked. She bowed her head, putting her hands over her face. She nodded a yes response. After a minute she looked up to see the stunned look on Boomer's face.

"Boomer? Oh, god, you don't want it, do you? I knew you would be mad. I'm sorry. I didn't mean...?"

He stopped her ramblings by kissing her. He soon broke it off and looked into her eyes. "I think it's great."

"Really?" she asked. "I didn't think..."

"I always dreamed about having a baby with you. Now, you're making my dream come true."

"But what about...?"

"Let's not think about anything right now. Just us."

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Do you?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she said as he took her in his arms. He picked her up and carried her down the hall to her room.

"Let's celebrate," he said as she giggled. He entered with her in his arms and closed the door with his foot.

**Okay that the end of this chapter. I hope you all liked it. There's plenty more to come so be patient. See you next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Morning After

**Chapter Eleven: The Morning After**

Buttercup awoke just before dawn when she felt a shadow over her. She was half naked with Butch's jacket barely covering her. She jumped when she saw the uniformed police officer standing over them.

"Butch, wake up," she said, nudging him. "Hello, Officer Tenehy, nice morning."

She was barely able to slip her underwear back on, when Butch opened his eyes. "What the hell?" he groaned. Then he looked up and saw the policeman staring down at them.

"This is a warning," the officer said, pointing a finger at both of them. He looked over at Buttercup. "Since I know your father, I'm going to let you off... this time."

"Sorry, officer, we didn't mean to... ummm... well," she said, but couldn't think of what to say. She looked over at her boyfriend who was trying to get his clothes on as quickly as possible.

"Hey, everything's cool," Butch said. "I'm just hangin' out with my girl, that's all."

She laughed a little as Officer Tenehy left. "Shit, I can't believe that happened," she said.

"So, are you feeling better?" Butch asked her.

"Yeah, but there's something else I haven't told you."

"What?" he asked, looking suddenly terrified. "It ain't triplets, is it?"

She smacked him on the arm for that. "Don't even think that. No, it's Blossom and Bubbles."

"What? You think they're going to be mad at you or something?"

"No," she said, putting on the rest of her clothes. "They already know."

"You told them before me," Butch fired at her.

"No, we all kind of took the test at the same time," She said, looking a little sheepish. She hesitated for a moment before continuing. "They're pregnant, too." Butch laughed out loud, which made her angry. "That's not funny."

"Oh, yes it is," Butch said. "What the hell are my brothers going to say?"

"I hope they say the same thing you did," she said, looking serious. "I hate to think they wouldn't stand by my sisters."

She turned her back to him, as he put is arms around her. "Hey, I just kidding." He turned her head towards him and kissed her. "Are you going to be this emotional for the next nine months?"

"Maybe," she said, breaking out of his embrace. "I don't know." She turned to face him, but lowered her head so she was looking at the ground. "I've never been pregnant before, and I'm still scared."

He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "I know, but I'm going to be right there with you."

She gave a little smile and as he leaned down to kiss her. Once the kiss ended, she thought for a moment. "I have an idea," she said, a devilish look on her face.

"What's that?" he asked, taking her hands in his.

"Go flying with me," she said with a laugh. He looked strangely at her. "Remember, how we used to."

He shook his head in disbelief. "Yeah, and then we'd get into a big fight where we both ended all bloodied up."

"But that was half the fun," she said and kissed him again. "Come on and go flying with me. No fighting, just flying."

"Okay, but if you get tired and feel anything we're coming right back down."

"Alright," she said and took off without him.

"Buttercup," he called out. "Wait up." He laughed as he could see the old Buttercup coming back. The girl who could drive him completely insane in an instant.

"Hey, you," he said, catching up with her. "Why did you take off without me?" He wrapped him arms around her as he they flew deeper into the clouds.

"You caught me, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did, you crazy girl." She turned around to face him as they flew together and laughed as she wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"There's something I always wanted to do," she said.

He didn't need to ask. He already knew, but he asked anyway. "What's that?"

"This," she said and reached down and unzipped his pants. "Any objections?"

"No way," he said. Somehow he was able to slip off her jeans and pull down her panties. "Yeah, baby, that's what you want?"

"Yeah," she said as he slipped inside her. She moaned deeply, holding onto him tight as they soared higher into the sky. Their only company were the clouds that surrounded them. They spun around a few times, both getting a rush from the currents and each other.

"We should have done this a long time ago," he said, a deep groan coming out of him.

"Much better than fighting," she said, panting heavily. "Oh, yes."

"You want more?" he asked.

She screamed out, and he took that as a yes. He planted his lips on hers as they both climaxed. They started to slow down and levitated slowly down to earth. They landed in an alley beyond a dumpster. Buttercup quickly put her jeans back on, but somehow she lost her panties.

"You were amazing," he said and kissed her. He held her close in his arms. "I can't believe how lucky I am."

"Tell me that when we have our next fight," she said, and laughed. She looked down at her stomach, thinking of what was growing inside her at that very moment. She looked at him. "This baby is going to change our lives." She sounded serious again.

"For the good," he said as he escorted her out of the alley. "Let me take you home."

"Okay," she said, holding onto his arm. "I am a little tired."

"After that workout we just had, I can see why."

She laughed at that, still holding onto him.

* * *

Blossom also woke up early that morning. She looked over and saw Brick sleeping next to her. She smiled at how adorable he looked. She put his arm around her feeling the warmth of his body next to hers.

She wrapped her arm around his bare chest just as he was beginning to stir. He looked down at her soft red hair and padded it gently. She sighed softly as he pressed her body closer to his.

"Hey, there," he said as she looked up at him. She gently touched his lips with hers as he rolled her over on her back. "Damn, you looked beautiful this morning."

"They say pregnant women glow," she said with a laugh. "I don't don't know how true that is."

"I don't know about other pregnant women, but you sure do."

"Oh, you're just saying that so you'll laid," she said laughing.

"Are you saying that you don't want me?" Brick asked her.

"I didn't say that," she said. She reached up and kissed him, feeling him enter her. She gasped and let out a laugh as he wrapped the sheets around them.

* * *

At the same moment Bubbles awoke in her bedroom. Boomer was sleeping next to her with his arms wrapped around her. Her back was to him, and she felt him tighten his grip around her, signaling to her that he was waking up.

She felt his lips on her neck which made her giggle. "How is my sweetie this morning?"

She sighed softly as she turned around in his embrace. "Just fine," while he gave her small kisses all over her face.

"You taste delicious," he said as hands lightly messaging her back. "I don't think we're done celebrating." He tongue slipped down to her neck as he pressed her body closer to him.

"Boomer," she whispered in his ear. "Are you sure you're okay about the baby?"

She stopped and looked deep in her eyes. "Oh, of course I am. Aren't you?"

"Yes, but I'm just scared I guess," she said, looking into his eyes.

"So am I," He said, stroking her hair. "But we have each other, right?"

"Right," she said with a smile. "So where were we?"

"Right about here," Boomer said, as he hovered over her as she giggled.

* * *

Over at the boys apartment David was sitting on the couch still sleeping. Alexa was on the other side and opened her eyes staring at him. He was only half dressed and studied his body for the first time. His chest was muscular and hard and he had an apparent six pack that human females seem to love so much. She wondered if it was his body that was so appealing to her, or was it something about him, something not physical.

She had always cared for him, even when they existed in their true bodies, but there was something about being human that ignited something inside her. She couldn't help herself. She just had to touch him. Her hand glided across his chest. She gasped at the feeling she got. He was still asleep, and she didn't want to wake him. She came closer to him, putting her arms around him.

His body was cold at first, but it slowly started to warm. She thought it must be her body heat. She rubbed herself against him and settled in. She closed her eyes, content at the closeness.

David started to wake, feeling all hot and sweaty. He opened his eyes and saw Alexa sleeping with her head on his chest. She was in nothing but her brae and panties. His body started to heat up having her so close to him, but he was still confused about his feelings. Did he love her? He couldn't be sure. Love. What did it mean? For such a small word, it was a confusing one.

It was early in the morning, and he wondered if the boys had made it home last night. He lifted her up a little and slid off the couch. He laid her head down on one of the cushions. He stood there looking at her for a moment. A smile came to his face seeing how sweet and innocent she looked.

He checked the boys' room and saw that they were not home. He made a guess that they were with the girls. They were soon to learn about their condition and a fear overcome him.

What if the girls decided to terminate? He had to make sure that didn't happen. She came back over to the couch and knelt down next to Alexa.

"Fidori, wake up!" he shouted, using her true name. He shook her a little until she opened her eyes.

She smiled seeing him face to face with her, and she grabbed hold of him crashing her lips on his. He was so shocked that he didn't know what to do. She sighed softly as the kiss deepened and he succumbed to her advances.

As there tongues rolled around together he felt something he hadn't felt before, but he couldn't figure out what that was. At that moment he didn't care. His human mouth had the need to be in contact with hers, so he lost all sense of reason.

When they finally came up for air he looked at her stunned out of his mind. He saw her, possibly for the first time. She was beautiful, not just her human body. There was just something about her, but he couldn't place what it was.

"Calaron," she whispered in his ear. "Don't you want to continue?"

Something jolted him back to reality. "What?" He saw the hungry look in her eye, but his mind jumped back to their mission. "Fidori, no," he said. "We need to focus. We must find the humans."

"Alright," she said frustrated. "Let's put on our outside garments and travel to the females' dwelling."

She put her clothes back on and the things that adorned her feet. They were called shoes. She thought them a curious invention, but seeing how tender the human skin was, she thought of them as a necessity. She waited for David to come back out of his bedroom.

"Shall we go?" he asked.

She rose from the couch and followed him to the door.

**Another chapter has ended. I hope you all enjoyed. Please, remember to review and see you all next time.**


	12. Chapter 12: Confrontation

**Okay, I know this took me awhile, but I had to take a break from this story to work on other things. Now I'm back on it. So Here's chapter twelve. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Confirmation**

The next day the girls all made doctor's appointments, and the boys came with them.

Blossom and Brick went in first to hear their test results, followed by Bubbles and Boomer. They remained silent as each one came out. Finally, it was Butch and Buttercup's turn. Both her sisters kept an eye on the door. Slowly they saw the door open and Buttercup came out. She was as white as a sheet.

"Well, Blossom asked in anticipation.

Buttercup didn't say anything, just nodded.

"Me, too," Bubbles said. Both she and Buttercup looked over at Blossom, who nodded with a half smile. "Oh, this is so exciting. We get to have our babies all together."

"This is not exciting!" Buttercup shouted. "I don't think I'm ready for this. I don't know how to be a mom."

"And what's Dad going to say?" Blossom wondered.

"Stop it, both of you," Bubbles cried out. "This is supposed to be a happy time. All three of us are going to have babies. Do you realize what that means?"

Buttercup and Blossom both looked at each other, then down at their still flat bellies. "We're going to get fat," Blossom said, half jokingly.

"But we'll get to eat anything we want," Buttercup said and laughed.

"That's the spirit," Bubbles sand, pulling her sisters into a group hug. "Okay, let's go tell Dad."

The girls walked ahead to the elevator, while the boys lagged behind. "Do you think Professor Utonium will kill us?" Boomer asked.

"Not a chance," Butch said confidently.

"Speak for yourself," Brick said with a worried look on his face. The elevator soon opened and all six of them got in.

Brick's van awaited in the parking lot as the group piled in. Everyone sat in silence. Brick got in the driver's seat, but hesitated in starting the car. Blossom looked around barely being able to stand the eerie quiet.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell him," she said without thinking.

"Blossom!" Bubbles shot up. "We can't keep it from him."

"Oh, yes, we can," Buttercup said. "I'm not in the mood for one of his lectures."

"But we have to," Bubbles said. "He can't find out from someone else."

"Blossom groaned. "You're right, Bubbles. "We have to. Let's just do it and get it over with."

"Whatever," Buttercup said and slumped in her seat.

Brick drove off without a word. There was dead silence as they drove to their childhood home. Fond memories came to each of the girls, remembering a time when they were young and life was simple. As simple as it could be for three super hero sisters.

As Brick parked the car in the driveway he looked over at his girlfriend. "Are you ready to do this?"

"Yes," she said as he took her hand. She squeezed it tightly hoping to receive the courage she so desperately needed. "Come on, girls." She got out of the van not feeling so afraid as she once did. Brick put his arm around her as they walked up to the house. The others followed close behind.

Blossom knocked twice and waited. When nothing happened she was about to knock again when suddenly the door swung open.

"Blossom," Professor Utonium said happily greeting his daughter. "What brings you here? No problems at school I hope."

"No, Dad," Blossom said. "We all just came for a visit."

He stood aside while all six young people piled in. "So what's going on?" he asked.

"Why would you think there's something going on?" Blossom asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Come on, Blossom," the Professor said, eying her. "I can't even get you girls to come visit on the weekend, must less during the week. So tell me what's going on?"

"Well, umm..." Blossom started to say but didn't know how to continue. "It's like this?" She stopped again looking over at her sisters.

"How about some tea first," Bubbles said. "Dad, you make the best. Do you mind?"

"Well, okay," he said and walked reluctantly into the kitchen.

Once he was well out of sight Buttercup rose to her feet. "What the hell was that all about?"

"Hey," Blossom shouted. "I was easing into it."

"Looks more like chickening out," Buttercup fired back, crossing her arms over. "I say we don't tell him at all."

"And what good will that do?" Blossom asked, getting up in her face. "He's going to eventually figure it out."

"Let's just tell him straight out," Bubbles said. "Just as soon as he comes back."

"Like what?" Buttercup said. "Hey, Dad, we're pregnant. Pass the sugar."

Boomer started to laugh which fired up Buttercup's temper even more. "What's so funny, blond boy?"

"You are," Boomer said and continue laughing.

"Alright, you asked for it," Buttercup said and came towards him.

Bubbles stood between them giving her sister the death stare. "Lay off my boyfriend," she shouted.

Butch came up behind Buttercup. "Come on, Babe. Just cool down."

Buttercup looked over at Butch. "Fine," she said and sat back down on the couch. Boomer sat in one of the chairs while Bubbles sat on his lap. They started playfully kissing each other. Buttercup looked away disgusted. "Yuck!" she said and made some gagging noises.

"Okay, everyone," the professor said as he came back in the room. "Anyone for some herbal tea and shortbread cookies."

"Oh, yummy," Bubbles said and rose to her feet. She took three cookies at once and scarfed them down. Everyone stared at her. She blushed and sat back down on Boomer's lap.

"Alright," the Professor said. "I want to know exactly what's going on." He look to each one of his daughters and then to their boyfriends. Brick tried to look innocent, but was fidgeting nervously. Boomer turned as white as a sheet and started sweating, but Butch just sat back nonchalantly like he had won the grand prize. "Is anyone going to speak?"

"Okay, Dad, it's like this," Blossom started. She then took a sip of the tea. "Wow! This is really good. What's in this again?"

"Blossom!" the Professor said, getting testy.

"Okay," Blossom said, trying to think of the words to say. "It all started when the six of us decided to to go on this camping trip." She started to rattle off all the boring things they did to get ready for that impromptu weekend. Buttercup was getting annoyed as Blossom talked about her six sets of pink socks.

"I can't take this anymore!" she shouted and rose to her feet. Blossom stared dead onto her face. "Just say it!" Blossom was silent which flared Buttercup's temper. "Oh, that's it. We're pregnant!" She looked over at her dad, who's mouth hung wide open. "Are you happy now?"

The professor didn't say anything, just slowly sat down in his easy chair. "Did... I... j-just... hear... what...?"

"Yes, Dad," Blossom said, putting her head down,

"Which one of you?" he asked.

"All of us," Bubbles said, clutching into Boomer.

"Oh, no, this is not happening," the Professor said. "All three of you."

"Dad, please," Blossom said, coming over to her father. "We didn't mean for it to happen... but..."

"But what?" the Professor asked. A tear left Blossom's eye. He looked sympathetically at her. He put his arms around her. "It's alright," Brick came up behind her. Professor Utonium threw him a dirty look. "So, what do you intend to do?"

"Sir, well, Blossom is having my baby, and I do love her. So... I'll stand by her and be the best father I can to our baby."

"Alright," he said, trying hurt to keep calm. "And you boys?"

"Well, I'm not going anywhere," Boomer said. "Bubbles is my girl, and she always will be."

"Oh, Boomer," Bubbles said, giggling and put her arms around him and kissed him.

"And you," he said, approaching Butch. He stood unflinching. "Well." Professor Utomium patiently awaited an answer.

"That's up to Buttercup," Butch said.

Buttercup came up next to him. "Dad, I'm scared, but I want my baby." She looked at Butch who took her hand. "Our baby."

He smirked and looked over at the Professor. "You got your answer."

He walked back over to his chair and sat down. "I guess this means I'm going to be grandfather."

A quiet laughter came over the room, but the air certainly lightening. They all stayed to have dinner which Professor Utonium insisted on.

About nine o'clock the boys took the girls home. Brick was holding Blossom's hand as they entered the elevator.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay tonight?" Brick asked. "It could be fun." He turned like he was going to whisper something in her ear but started to nibble on her neck.

"Brick, stop it," she said, pushing him playfully away. "We need a girl's night. Is that okay?"

"If it makes you happy," Brick said.

She gave him a quick kiss. "Good," she said as they exited the elevator.

"It's going to be hard be away from you tonight," Boomer said as he walked with his arm around Bubble's shoulder.

"Oh, Boomer, you're so sweet," she said giggling. "Parting is such sweet sorrow."

"You two make me want to puke," Buttercup groaned.

"Leave them alone," Butch said as they reached their apartment. He leaned her up against the wall. "Tell me you're going to miss me," he said, playfully kissing her face.

"Never, you jerk," she said, pushing him away.

"Yeah, you love me," Butch said smirking. Buttercup said nothing only glared at him as Blossom opened the door.

The boys walked back down the hallway. Boomer looked back at Bubbles, and she blew him a kiss. Buttercup rolled her eyes and walked in the door just behind Blossom.

They found Alexa that was home. She was cooking something or trying to. As Bubbles finally walked in they all heard the smoke alarm go off.

The girls took action. Blossom quickly pulled the fire extinguisher off the wall and doused out the fire.

"I'm sorry," Alexa said, coughing from the smoke. "I'm taking this cooking class and thought I would do some practicing."

"Cooking?" Buttercup asked. "Why?"

Alexa walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Well, I was talking to some of the girls in my physics class, and they said a good way to get a male to notice you is to cook him something."

"That is a good idea," Bubbles said.

"What?" Buttercup shouted at her.

"Well, it worked with Boomer," Bubbles said. "He just loves my blueberry pancakes."

"Yeah, whatever," Buttercup said. "That's not the only way to attract a guy."

"Well, I don't think she wants to get into a fist fight with him either," Blossom said. "Besides, Brick fell in love with my brains."

"Whatever," Buttercup groaned and stomped off to her room.

"Well, what do I do," Alexa asked. "David barely looks at me."

"We'll come up with something," Blossom said sitting down next to her.

"In the meantime," Bubbles said. "We're having a slumber party."

"A slumber party?" Alexa questioned. "What's a slumber party?"

"What? You never had a slumber party?" Blossom asked. Alexa shook her head in the negative. "Well, that's when us girls get in a PG's, watch scary movies, scarf down tons of food and talk about guys."

"What is the purpose to this ritual?"

"No point at all, Alexa," Bubbles said. "Sometimes we do things just because they're fun."

"Fun?" Alexa thought. "Yes, I like to have fun. Tell me the rules again.

"There's no rules to fun," Bubbles giggled.

"We may even find a solution to your problem," Blossom said laughing. "Come on, girls. Time for the party to begin."

* * *

**Okay that it for this chapter. In the next one the girls come up with a plan to help Alexa win David's heart.**


	13. Chapter 13: Blossom's Brilliant Plan

**Finally, finally, finally, I got this chapter together. I actually finished this story last year but got lost it when my old computer died. Well, here's the next chapter. **

**Chapter Thirteen: Blossom's Brilliant Plan**

The girl's slumber party lasted well into the night, with all four girls passed out in the living room floor. There were discarded half empty soda cans lying around and an almost empty bowl of chips. Blossom was first to wake and noticed that the TV was still on. She quickly clicked it off just as her cellphone rang which she answered quickly not wanting to wake her sisters or Alexa.

"Hey, Beautiful," came a familiar voice over the line.

"Brick, hi," Blossom said. "Did you miss me last night?" She walked into the kitchen to get a glass of orange juice.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"Well…I know I missed you," she said. "It's great hanging with the girls, but…"

"I know what you mean," he said and breathed deep. "So how's our baby doing this morning?"

"Fine, I guess," Blossom said, "but I just can't stop eating. Soon I'm going to be as big as a house because of this kid."

"Then there will be more of you to love," he said and let out a small laugh.

"How do you always know how to make me feel better?" she asked smiling.

"It's a gift, but getting back to the real reason I called you," he said and then paused for a moment. "How do you feel about playing matchmaker?" he asked.

"For Alexa and David," she said.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"We already know about the problem," she said. "We just need to come up with a plan. "Can you get the guys and meet us at the coffee shop at noon?"

"Sure, but what are you…?"

"You'll see, just make sure to bring David along," she said. "Bye, bye, sweetie. I love you."

"I love you too," he said and hung up. She put the phone down and took a huge gulp of her orange juice. There was something sneaky brewing in her head. She just hoped that Alexa would go for it.

As she was finishing off her orange juice she heard noises coming from the living room. Bubbles was first to emerge out of her slumber followed by Buttercup. Alexa seemed to be sleeping like a rock. Her sisters soon joined her in the kitchen.

"Blossom, what are you doing up so early?" Bubbles asked.

"Orange juice attack," she said. "Plus, I got a call from Brick."

"Oh, really," Buttercup said sarcastically. "Were you two talking all cutesy and stuff? That's enough to make anyone gag."

"No, we discussing a particular couple," Blossom said. "Or they soon will be given a little push in the right direction, but first I have to make a call."

Both her sisters looked confused as she dialed on her phone. "Hello, Harvey?" She paused for a moment. "It's Blossom from Mister Jacob's class." Another pause. "I need you to do me a big favor. Can you meet me and my sisters at the campus café'?" Yet again another pause. "Great. I'll explain when we get there. Noon, sharp, okay?" She waited then finished. "Great, see you then. Bye."

"Blossom, what are you up to?" Buttercup asked. "You're planning something sneaky, aren't you?"

"Do you disapprove?" Blossom asked her as she opened the refrigerator door to get a snack.

"No, but that's my job, not yours." Blossom only laughed as she poured hot fudge over a fresh bowl of strawberries.

"Those look good," Bubbles said and sneaked one.

"Hey, get your own. These are mine," Blossom said and smacked Bubbles hand away.  
"Fine," Bubbles said and grabbed a bag of green grapes and the raspberry jelly that was sitting in the cabinet.

"You two are so disgusting," Buttercup said ready to gag.

"It's not disgusting," Blossom said and popped a strawberry in her mouth. "We're allowed. We're pregnant."

"Well, so am I, but I wouldn't eat anything that gross. In fact, I don't think I can eat anything." Buttercup ran out of the kitchen and into the bathroom. Both Bubbles and Blossom could hear her hurl.

"I wonder how long that's going to last?" Bubbles asked. "This is the first morning in a week I don't feel nauseous."

"Yeah, me too," Blossom said, popping another fudge drenched strawberry in her mouth.

At that moment Alexa had walked into the kitchen. Sleep was still in her eyes and her hair was matted to one side of her head. "Good morning, Alexa," Bubbles said cheerfully as she spooned another grape in her mouth.

Alexa looked at the food that two of her roommates were eating. "Is this morning food?" she asked.

"It is if you're pregnant," Blossom said finishing off the last strawberry. There was still a bit of the hot fudge in the bowl, so she scraped it up with her finger and ate it.

"So, do we have any non-pregnancy breakfast food?" she asked.

"Sure, I'll make you something," Bubbles said. "How about French toast and sausage."

"Alright," Alexa said. "What is it made of?"

Bubbles and Blossom gave each other a strange look. "Umm… bread, milk and eggs with a sprinkle of cinnamon," Bubbles said.

"That sounds delicious," Alexa said slowly as though learning the words. Then she sat down on the stool next to Blossom. The girls did think it was a little odd that Alexa wouldn't know the ingredients for French toast, but they just figured that it wasn't regularly eaten where she came from, wherever that was.

Bubbles was always good at cooking, not that Buttercup and or Blossom were bad at it, but she had more of an artistic flare when it came to food. Same could be said of her fashion and decorating skills.

"And breakfast is ready," Bubbles said as she brought Alexa a plate.

"Oh, thank you, Bubbles," Alex said with a smile. "The food looks delicious." That last word Alexa had trouble with, and Blossom wondered if English was her first language. Alexa didn't have a distinctive accent, but she did look as though she might have come from Europe somewhere.

The girls didn't know a lot about their mysterious roommate, only that she a sweet soft-spoken girl.

At that moment Buttercup came out of the bedroom and sat down at the table. "Would you like some breakfast?" Bubbles asked her.

"No, thanks," Buttercup said. "I'm still queasy."

"Then here," Bubbles said. "Some saltines will help and a tall glass of milk for calcium."

"But I hate white milk," Buttercup said.

"I'll fix that," Blossom said and brought over the chocolate syrup. "Is that better?"

"Yeah," Buttercup said her mouth full of crackers. She picked up the glass of now chocolate milk to wash the crackers down.

"Well, what do we have planned for today?" Alexa asked.

"I have two morning classes, but I'm free for lunch at the campus café'."

"That would be wonderful," Alexa said. "I could meet you there after my poetry class."

"And you girls?" Blossom said looking from Buttercup to Bubbles.

"Can't wait," Bubbles said excited about Blossom's plan. She didn't know what it was, but she sure it would work. Most of Blossom's plans _did_ work to a certain degree.

Buttercup was still eating the plate of crackers Bubbles laid out for her, when she suddenly looked up and noticed the stares her sisters were giving her. "I'll be there, okay."

She got up from the table after only half drinking her milk and left a mess of cracker bits on her plate and the table. Bubbles took the initiative to clean it up.

Blossom just rolled her eyes. "I don't know what we're going to do with her."

"Yeah," Bubbles said. "Buttercup's moody on a good day, but a pregnant Buttercup… scary."

Blossom and Bubbles both laughed. Sometimes their sister could be hard to deal with but she always was quick to defend if one of them was in trouble. Within ten minutes Buttercup emerged from her bedroom all smiles. She was one hundred percent more cheery than she was when she was sitting at the breakfast table.

"See you later, girls," she said, her voice taking a high-pitched tone. Her eyes were bright, and she was suddenly so energetic.

"What was that?" Bubbles asked looking over a Blossom with a shocked look on her face.

"I think our sister just turned into Sybil," Blossom said with her mouth gaping open.

"And I thought she only did that when she was on the rag," Bubbles said and both she and Blossom laughed out loud.

Alexa looked confused. "Who is this Sybil?" she asked.

"Uh… nevermind," Blossom said. "Let's just say Buttercup pregnancy mood swings are kicking in."

"Mood swings?" Alexa questioned. "So pregnancy changes personality?"

"You could say that?" Blossom said giggling. "In some more than others." Her last words were whispered, but Bubbles caught the meaning if not Alexa.

Bubbles looked over at the time. "We better get going, Blossom. My art class starts in a half hour, and you don't want to be late for your class. What is it again?"

"Physics," Blossom said looking annoyed. She just shook her head thinking her mood swings had just kicked in. She hated getting cross with Bubbles. Of the three of them she was the sweetest. "See you at noon, Alexa. Now, don't be late."

"See you later, girls," she said as they waved to her upon leaving.

Lunch time came soon enough and Blossom was the first to arrive at the café'. She was feeling queasy and ordered a ginger ale to settle her stomach. She was barely pregnant and already it was slowly becoming unbearable. Nine months of this, she didn't know if she could take it. If Bubbles was experiencing the same thing she couldn't tell, because Bubbles never complained about anything.

She found a table and sat down. She was hungry but didn't want to order anything until her sisters and Alexa showed up. Bubbles was the first to arrive. She spotted Blossom waved to her sister who smiled back. Bubbles then raced over to her table and sat down.

"Good, you're here," Blossom said.

"Yeah, and I'm starving," Bubbles said and picked up a menu. "Mmmm… everything looks so good."

"Bubbles, would you focus?" Blossom said in a demanding tone. "We're here to help Alexa."

"And I'm all for that, but I'm starving," Bubbles said picking up the menu again. "Oooohhh…. That spaghetti dinner looks yummy."

"Bubbles!" Blossom almost shouted, but her stomach was growling as well. "Okay, we'll order something."

At that moment Buttercup walked in, and Alexa was with her. "They were talking about something, but neither Blossom not Bubbles could make out what it was.

"Hey, it looks like the girls are all here," Buttercup said as she and Alexa approached the table.

"So, will you tell me why we are here?" Alexa asked. "I have the feeling it's not to eat."

"Ask the mastermind," Buttercup said as she sat down. Alexa took the seat next to her.

All eyes were on Blossom. She looked a little nervous, until she saw Harvey Kesler walk in. "Great, he's here." Blossom rose from her seat and approached Harvey.

"So, Blossom what's this all about?" Harvey asked.

"Just come with me," Blossom said and I led him over to a table in the corner. "Here's the plan. Alexa is in love with David, but he doesn't even notice her. So I'll send her over and when I give you the signal you start flirting with her."

"You mean make this guy jealous," Harvey said, "and what's in it for me?"

"How about a date with Kelsey Steadmere," Blossom said with a twinkle in her eye.

Harvey eyes grew big. He had been trying to get a date with Kelsey for months, ever since she broke up with her boyfriend, but it seemed every time he tried something would happen to ruin it. The last time he tried was just that morning before class, but he got all tongue-tied and couldn't speak.

"Are you sure you can pull that off?" Harvey asked not being very optimistic.

"If you pull this off," Blossom said and rose from her seat. She sauntered back over to their table just as the boys had just arrived. "Alexa, I think that guy over there wants to talk to you."

"What guy?" Alexa asked and saw a fairly handsome guy with light brown hair and hazel eyes looking her way. He waved to her and smiled. "I can't…"

"Yes, you can," Blossom said. "Don't worry, it's all just an act to get David to notice you."

"Well, alright," she said and reluctantly rose from her seat and made her way over to Harvey's table. At that moment David had walked in behind Boomer. Brick and Butch were already on their way to the girls' table. Brick immediately came towards Blossom.

"Is there room for me?" he asked

As she rose out of her chair and kissed him and said, "Of course."

He sat down on the seat that Blossom was sitting on moments ago and pulled her down onto his lap. "Have you ordered yet?"

"We were about to," she said as she put her arms around him.

Butch sat down next to Buttercup and tried to put his arm around her, but she pulled away. "Hey, baby, what's wrong?"

"I don't feel well," she said and as she leaned her body forward and put her head down on the table.

"Let's me see if I can make you feel better," Butch said and caressed her back with his hands. "How's that?"

She lifted her head, but her face looked paler than normal. "Why do they call it morning sickness when it lasts all day?"

"I got something to fix that," Bubbles said and pulled out a twin pack of two cracker squares.

"Oh, god, I'm starting to hate those things," Buttercup said but took the crackers anyway. They were like the nasty tasting medicine children were forced to take when they're sick. She opened the package and took a small bite.

"See, now isn't that better?" Bubbles said in her usual cheery voice.

"Shut up," Buttercup snapped.

Bubbles looked like she was about to cry. Boomer put his arms around her which seemed to do the trick she smiled at him as a waiter approached their table.

They all ordered their food, all except for David who was looking over at Alexa sitting with Harvey. Blossom had given a him wink and suddenly Harvey had put his hand on Alexa's. He was talking to her, but David couldn't make out what he was saying since he was so far away, but she was laughing and sat closer to him. He then put his arm around her.

"Who's that?" David said, pointing over at the table Alexa was sitting at.

"Oh, him?" Blossom inquired. "That's Harvey. He's in one of my classes. He's harmless."

David sat down but still had his eyes fixated on Harvey and Alexa. "Well, if he's so harmful what's he doing…" Suddenly David rose from his seat. Blossom looked back and saw that Harvey may or may not have been kissing Alexa.

Blossom looked back at David and saw how livid his face looked. The plan worked, she thought, but then something happened that she had not expected. David stormed over to the table. "Alexa," he said in calm but furious voice. "What are you doing with him?"

Alexa rose to her feet and faced David. "None of your business," she said with a cold stare.

David looked even more furious. Harvey slipped out of the booth they were both sitting at and stood in front of Alexa. "Just calm down, man," Harvey said, but suddenly David punched him in the face.

"David, what are you doing?" Alexa shouted out in horror.

"Saving you," David said and grabbed onto her arm. "What does it look like?"

"Well, I don't need saving," she said with anger in her voice as she yanked her arm back. She looked like she had fire in her eyes. She stared David down and then just stormed out of the café'.

"Alexa, wait," David said and ran after her.

"Great plan, genius," Buttercup said as the crowd gathered around Harvey.

"This was not supposed to happen," Blossom said and buried her head in the table. Things had just gone from bad to worse, and Blossom knew it was all her fault.

**Thanks for reading. Things aren't looking good for David and Alexa, but he is about to confess his feeling for her. What will she say? Be here next time to find out. See you then.**


	14. Chapter 14: Courtship of David & Alexa

**Okay, here's is the next chapter and the title says it all. This chapter is mostly about David and Alexa, aka Fidori and Calaron. I hope you enjoy.  
**

**Chapter Fourteen: The Courtship of David and Alexa**

Blossom rose from her seat horrified at the events. She raced over to where Harvey was slumped over on the floor. She wanted to see if he was alright, but someone was already attending to him.

"Harvey, are you okay?" It was Kelsey. Blossom remembered her saying that she got a job here, but she didn't know she was working today.

"What?" he said disoriented. "Oh, hi, Kelsey."

She just smiled at him and helped him to his feet. "That guy really clocked you," Kelsey said as she helped him sit down. The small crowd that had gathered around quickly dispersed leaving Kelsey to tend to Harvey. Blossom stood over the two of them looking horrified.

"Harvey, I'm really sorry," Blossom said with a remorseful look on her face. "I didn't think David would act like that."

"It's okay," he said rubbing the already forming bruise on his face.

"Oh…" Kelsey said looking worried. "Let's take you in the back and put some ice on that."

Kelsey helped Harvey out of his seat and to the bathroom. Blossom was still worried, but Harvey turned back and gave her a wink. "Well, I guess things did work out for him."

I came back to the table where Brick was waiting for me. I felt suddenly lightheaded and fell right into Brick's arms.

"Blossom, baby, you better sit down," he said.

"No, no, I'm okay," she said and tried to walk a few steps. She almost stumbled over, but Brick caught her in time.

"Would you just sit down," he said and forced her down into the seat. He grabbed another chair and sat down beside her. "Now, did you eat today?"

"Oh course I did," she snapped at him. "This morning."

"Yeah, berries and chocolate syrup," Buttercup said. "Gross."

"Then that settles it," Brick said. Blossom opened her mouth to say something, but Brick beat her to it. "You're not going anyway until you eat something."

"But Alexa looks really upset," Blossom said, "and it's all my fault. So I think we need to go find her."

"David will find her, but you're going to eat first," Brick said. "I not going to have you passing out o the street. We have to think about the baby, and I'm not going let anything happen to either of you."

"But…"

"No buts," Brick said and kissed her. "Now, what do we order to eat."

There was no way of getting out of it. Brick was usually an easy going guy and Blossom had no trouble wrapping him around her little finger, but right now he took charge of things and she realized that he was going to get his way whether she liked it or not.

They all settled in hoping to have a nice lunch, but Blossom was still worried about Alexa.

A brown haired young woman found herself on the beach. How she got there she wasn't sure. All she knew is that she had to get away. Someone was chasing her so she just kept running, but her energy was now spend. She just couldn't run anyway. With her body in a weakened state and her breathing heavy she fell onto the sand wanting the waves of the water carry her away. Her wish would not be granted when she heard someone calling her name. It was the voice of her assailant.

"Fidori, wait!" She looked up to a brown eyed, brown haired young man. She was livid seeing him approach her.

"Don't you dare use that name," she snapped at him. Her energy had come back tenfold and she rose to her feet.

"But it is your true name," he said.

"If you care to address me, Calaron, use my human name," she said and turned her back to him.

"Fine with me, Alexa," he said and put his hand on her shoulder. She jerked away from him. "Please, don't be angry with me. When I saw the human male touching you, something…"

"Why do you care?" she shouted at him. "You don't want me, so no one else can."

"I never said I didn't want you," he said. "You have been friends and colleagues for so long that I just don't want to ruin that."

"Then why did you use violence on that young man?" She asked. "He wasn't doing anything wrong."

"I just didn't like seeing his hands all over you," he said putting his head down. She looked over at him. His face was flushed and he looked so confused.

"Why?" she asked taking his hands in hers. He looked into her eyes and opened his mouth to speak.

"Because of this human emotion flowing through me," he said. "As this human David I feel strong emotions. It accelerates when I am around you. I have dreams about your human body and mine doing things like the images I see one that funny box the humans use for entertainment, and what we observed in our research."

"You mean mating?" she asked.

"Yes, but much more than that," he said coming closer to her. "I learned of the courtship rituals the human males told me about. Mating is only the final step, which means our people were wrong about the human race all along. We may be more intelligent, but they understand something we cannot comprehend. Something I realized being in this human body."

"What is that, David?" she asked using his human name.

"That the strong feeling I have for you is love. The love a human male has for his mate."

before Alexa could react, David cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. He had only attempted this a few times but never as the aggressor. He was a little clumsy at first but soon Alexa melted into his arms. When he released her she was a little breathless and speechless.

"Are you saying you want to mate with me?" Alexa asked.

"Prehaps, but I would like to explore this courtship ritual," he said. "The boys call it a date."

"A date, I like that word. The girls spoke of dates. The male comes to the female's door and brings a tokens, something called flowers and candy. Then the male takes the female to an eating establish or some event."

"We could try that," David said. "There are many eating establishments."

"Then alright, let us try it. The ritual begins tonight. That's when the girls say most of these things happen."

"Alright, this evening," he said. "I will came to your dwelling."

"Alright, David," she said saying his human name softly. "Tonight."

They walked off the beach together both having an afternoon class at the college. The human world was so much different and in many ways more completed than the world they were born into, but they were slowly learning.

After her afternoon class Alexa returned to the apartment excited about the evening pending events. When she walked in through the door she found Blossom was home. She had been taking a nap on the couch. She assessed that her pregnancy caused her to sleep more than usual.

Blossom slowly opened her eyes as Alexa approached her. She then had an excited look on her face and shot up from the couch. "Alexa, I was so worried about you," Blossom said with a concerned look on her face. "I am so sorry. I had no idea that something like that would happen, and…"

"Thank you, Blossom," Alexa said excitedly. "There is no way I can repay you for what you've done."

"Okay, what happened?" Blossom asked, looking a little confused.

"David and I are courting, tonight," she said with a big smile on her face.

"You mean you have a date?" Blossom asked.

"Yes, that is the proper word, date," she said, and suddenly Blossom was screaming and jumping up and down. Alexa stood back stunned by Blossom's behavior. "Blossom, are you alright?"

"Yes, yes," she said. "I'm just excited for you. So where is he taking you."

"An eating establishment," Alexa said.

"Oh, out to dinner," Blossom said. "Then you'll want to dress nicely."

"What is wrong with what I have on?" she asked. She had on a simple beige sweater and a pair of brown pants that covered her body nicely. "This garment is sufficient."

"Not for a date," Blossom said. "Come on, and we go find something hot, something that will make David eyes pop."

"Something to make him mate with me?" Alexa asked.

"Oh, Alexa, you say the funniest things," Blossom said and laughed a little while they entered Alexa's room.

Once inside Blossom rifled through her closet, not that she had many clothes to begin with. "Alexa, remind me to take you shopping this weekend."

"Shopping?" Alexa questioned.

"Yeah, for clothes," Blossom said with a smile. "If there is one thing a girl can't have too much of, it's clothes, and shopping is part of our DNA."

Alexa just looked dumbfounded. "Come on," she said and took her hand and pulled Alexa into her room. "I have some you can borrow."

"Borrow?" There was another word Alexa was unfamiliar with. She had heard it before, but was unsure of its meaning.

"Blossom, Buttercup, are you home?" both Alexa and Blossom heard Bubbles call from the front door. They both heard a noise like she was shutting the door.

"In here, Bubbles?" Blossom called from her room.

"Oh, great," Bubbles said. "I got those books you asked me to pick up," she said and set a bag down on her bed. "Let's see, you have _Nine Months: A Journey Into Pregnancy_, then there's, _What to Expect When You Expecting_ and _Morning Sickness and Other Things, the Downside of Pregnancy. _

"Oh, thank you, Bubbles, but I didn't ask for this one," Blossom said and looked at the fourth book that now lay on top of the other. "_What's my Name, Mommy and Daddy?"_

"I thought it was a good idea to get a book of baby names," Bubbles said, "and I remembered to pick up our vitamins. Healthy babies are happy babies."

"You're really excited about this, aren't you?" Blossom asked.

"Of course I am," Bubbles said. "I can't until my little baby gets here. Boomer's excited too. Do you know he called me five times after we left the café' just to see it I needed anything. He's such a sweetheart."

"Brick barely left my side all afternoon. I know we have the same classes and everything, but even if I would breathe funny he'd get all weirded out. Finally he dropped me off here before he had to go to work." Alexa stood quietly listening to the two sisters. Then Blossom looked over at her and remembered that she was supposed to be helping her. "Oh, Alexa, I almost forgot. We have to find you a dress."

"A dress?" Bubbles questioned. "A dress for what?"

"For her date with David," Blossom said acting more excited than Alexa.

"Really?" Bubbles looked over at Alexa. "Oh my god, that so great." Bubbles gave her a big hug. "You are so lucky. David's really cute."

"Cuter than Boomer?" Blossom said, while taking out several dresses from her closet. She brought them over to her bed and laid them out.

"No one is cuter than Boomer," Bubbles said.

"Well, back to the task at hand," Blossom said. "Come on over here, Alexa. She held up her pink strapless party dress that she wore to their senior prom. "No, that's not right."

"How about this one," Bubbles said. It was a pale purple with see through white overlay with string straps. The skirt came above the knee, and it had a matching sash belt.

"I think that might be perfect," Blossom said. "Go try it on, Alexa."

"Alright," she said and took the dress and went into the bathroom. Bubbles and Blossom waited patiently for Alexa to come out. Finally after ten minutes she did. Bubbles and Blossom had their mouths hanging wide open. "Does it look that bad?"

"Oh, no, you look beautiful," Bubbles said, "but you need shoes. I think I have a pair that will do." Bubbles sprinted out of Blossom's room and run down the hall to hers. Blossom could hear her rifling through her closet.

"Do you need some help in there?!" Blossom called from her doorway.

"Oh, no, I got them," she said and walked back into Blossom's room. "Here they are." Bubbles held up a pair of pearl blue and lavender mixed pumps which had a little pink butterfly near the toe. "And these would go perfect." She then handed Alexa a brand new never been open packet of shear white tights.

"What so I do with these?" Alexa asked.

"You wear them on your legs, silly," Bubbles said.

"Oh, yes, I saw a girl wearing these on the television, except they were a different color, brown I think."

"Well, they come in all colors, but go hurry and put those on. then we'll do you hair and makeup," Blossom said. As they waited they heard the front door open. "That must be Buttercup."

"Then maybe she can help," Bubbles said.

"With what?" Blossom asked sarcastically. "When does she ever dress up?"

"Good point," Bubbles said as she followed Blossom out into the living room. "Hey, Buttercup. Guess what?"

"Do I want to know?" Buttercup said, putting down her grocery bag. She pulled out an open box of crackers.

"Okay, girls, how do I look?" Alexa asked as she came into the room.

Buttercup rolled her eyes and looked at her two sisters. "Okay, what did you to do to her?"

"Just helping her get ready for her date," Bubbles said innocently.

"With David," Blossom said excitedly. "Now, come over here and sit down, and we'll do your makeup."

"Is there anything you would like to help with?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah," Buttercup said, while walking towards the bathroom and eating a cracker. Bubbles applied her makeup, while Blossom styled her hair. After they had just finished Buttercup came back. She had something in her hand.

"Doesn't she look beautiful?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah, way too pretty," Buttercup said, putting another cracker in her mouth. "Here," she said after she swallowed. "You'll need these."

"What are these?" Alexa asked as she held the little plastic packets in her hand.

"They're condoms," Blossom said giggling. "So if you and David decide to get physical then you're protected."

"Yeah, otherwise you're going to be puking your guts out night and day," Buttercup said.

"Nice image," Blossom said as they heard the doorbell ring. "Hey, girls it's us!" Brick called out from behind the door. "And David's here too."

"Oh, great," Blossom said and got all excited again, more so than she was before. "Now, Alexa go back into the bedroom."

"What for?" she asked.

"So you can make an entrance," Bubbles said. "We'll give you a holler when it's time to come out."

"Oh, brother," Buttercup said and plopped down on the couch. Blossom raced to the door and opened it. "There's my beautiful girlfriend," Brick said and picked up Blossom.

"Brick, put me down," she demanded. "I can walk you know."

"Oh, no, not after you almost fainted today," he said. "No more walking for you." He carried her over to the couch and sat down with her in his lap.

"I thought you had to work tonight," she said.

"There was a little accident at the garage so I got the night off, so I thought I'd spend it with my favorite girl," he said and attacked her neck which mad her squeal. Before long he made it to her lips which made Buttercup roll her eyes and give them a look like she just stepped in something.

"You guys are gross," she said and got off the couch. She walked back into the kitchen area to put her groceries away. Butch came up behind her and put his arms around her. "Butch, go away. I'm not in the mood."

He ignored her request and instead kissed her neck. "Come on, Baby, let me help you with this."

"Okay, but don't even think you're getting any sex tonight," she said. "I still don't feel well."

"Oh, come on, Doctor Butch will make you feel better," said and gave her one last kiss and then helped her with the groceries. Boomer took Bubbles in his arms and kissed her sweetly.

"I've missed you," he said and then nibbled on her ear.

David stood in the doorway wearing a bluish gray suit carrying a bouquet and a box of candy. "Is Alexa ready?"

"Sure," Blossom said who was still on Brick lap. "Alexa, your date is here!" she called out.

Then Alex slowly emerged from the bedroom. David looked up to see a sight that left him in awe. He had seen her in her human body before, but never like this. She was a true vision, absolutely breathtaking. She looked like the angelic creatures he had been reading about in his mythology class. Being human had been confusing for him at first, but he was starting to understand why humans engaged in the courting ritual.

Alexa approached him. She was just as nervous as he was. "Alexa, these are for you."

"Oh, they smell very nice," she said, "and they are a living organism."

"Let me put those in some water for you," Bubbles said and came over and took the flowers.

"And candy," David said. "Something called Godiva chocolates. It is part of the courting ritual."

"That was very thoughtful," she said and put the box down on the counter.

"We have a car waiting outside," David said. "Shall we go?"

Alexa nodded and grabbed her jacket off the coat rack, since it was a cool night and she didn't want to catch cold. "Have fun, you two," Blossom said and wave to them as they left the apartment.

Once outside Alexa looked into David eyes. "You look very handsome," she said.

"Handsome?" David questioned. "This human language, there are still many words I do not know."

"It is a compliment and a female gives to a male, especially during the courting. Have you one for me?"

"Yes, I do, Fidori. You are very beautiful," he said and took her hand.

"The girls helped me get ready,' she said as they walked down the hallway to the elevator.

"The boys did the same for me. This garment belongs to the human male Brick. The one called Boomer suggested the candy and flowers, and Butch well he gave me something for later."

"So where are we going?" she asked as the exited the elevator to the first floor.

"A restaurant," David said saying the word very slowly, "that Brick suggested. It is called Sebastian's. It has food, music and dancing, though I'm not sure what dancing is."

"It sounds like fun," Alexa said. "Humans take great pleasure in recreation, and since we are human now so should we."

"Still this human world is very strange, but it can be enjoyable," he said as he led her to the cab that was waiting.

"I agree," Alexa said as they got in.

"Where to?" the cap driver asked in a mundane voice. "Sebastian's restaurant, David said as the cab driver turned around and started the vehicle.

David looked nervous sitting there in the cab next to Alexa. "So what else did you read in that courtship book?"

"Well, it is tradition to speak of topics of one's interest," he said folding his hands tight. "Also about currents events in the media."

"Like the thing called a newspaper or things seen in the plastic box?" Alexa asked and gave a little laugh. "Yes, that piece of machinery is very addictive."

"But it also can be quite educational," David said. "Something called the History Channel. It chronicles events of this planet's past."

"Yes, Blossom watches that one a lot. It is very stimulating, but the one called Buttercup says it's boring."

"Butch says the same thing," David said feeling a little more relaxed. "I can see what they are mates."

"Okay, folks were here," the cab driver said.

David pulled out some money. It was strange to him that this thin delicate paper was so valuable. "Thank you, kind sir, the ride was most enjoyable."

"Yeah, whatever," the guy said and took the money. "Why the hell do I get all the weirdos?" he asked under his breath. David and Alexa were barely out of the cab when he sped off.

Alexa giggled at the situation. She truly was learning that all humans were different. Physiology didn't tell the whole story of human makeup. Personality quarks were so complicated. No one person was one thing. The simplistic view her people had of primitive species were missing so many things. Only by living among them, as one of them could she understand just how complicated this race really was.

She locked her arm with David's which he gave her a strange look about. "Why did you do that?"

"Well, that is what Blossom and Brick do when they are walking together," Alexa said. "I must be part of the courtship ritual, but if it makes you uncomfortable."

"No, it does not," David and smiled at her. "It feels nice to be close like this."

She smiled as they walked along together. They entered the restaurant they were met by the a young woman. "Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, ma'am," David said being polite.

"Name please," she said.

"Oh, yes, David Locke," he said.

It had been the name he had registered in school under. It was first word he could come up with. It was a funny tradition these humans had with multiple names. He tried to get the boys to explain it to him the night before, but they had laughed at him thinking he was joking.

"Oh, here it is," the young woman said. "This way."

The couple followed the hostess to a far off table in the corner. David was glad that their sitting was discreet. He already felt like people were looking at him and felt nervous as it was. He remembered something else he read in the book on courting.

_A gentleman always pulls out a chair for a lady._

So without fail he did so, but Alexa just looked at him funny. "What are you doing?"

"Another rule of courtship etiquette," he said. She still had this lost look on her face. "I'm pulling out your chair for you."

"Oh, alright," Alexa said. "Well, it is traditional, then…" her words trailed off as she sat down. David tried to pull the chair back in, but he fumbled almost knocking Alexa onto the floor. He tried to help but she took control. "It's okay. I can do it myself."

"Sorry," he said and sat down himself. He gave up the gentleman thing and just sat down. Soon a waiter came by. He was wearing a black and white tuxedo and carrying a tray with two glasses. Both Alexa and David were curious to what was in them.

"Good evening, Sir, Madam," he said and put a glass in front of each of them.

"I wonder what this could be," Alexa wondered, seeing the clear liquid with some solid cubes dancing around in the transparent glass.

"It's called water, madam," the waiter said in a smug tone. He laid out two folded pamphlets which looked like it would be a book if it were thicker. "Make your selections and I shall return."

Alexa opened the pamphlet to see lists of itemized food items some with pictures. "I guess this is what they have available to eat."

"This is food?" David questioned. "So much to choose from."

"That's what I like about this planet," she said with a smile. "So what should we have?"

"I don't know, earth food is so complicated," David said. "All different shapes, sizes and tastes."

Just then the waiter came back. "Have you made your menu selections?"

"Well, it all sounds so interesting we're not sure," Alexa said still studying the menu.

"Is there anything you recommend?" David asked. "We're not used to this kind of food." It wasn't a total lie. They usually eat a blend assortment of food cubes that were designed for nutrition not pleasure and taste.

"Alright, I've return with a grand dinner I'm sure you both will enjoy."

David nodded feeling like an idiot. He really wanted to show Alexa a good time, and he felt like he was failing. He really was no good at this human courting thing.

"I guess you're not having a good time," David said hanging his head in shame.

"No, of course I am," she said. "This is a wonderful eating establish you have picked, but…"

"But what?" he asked, a horror on his face at her displeasure. This was truly a disaster. Why oh why did he confess his feelings to her. He should just have left his desires a secret.

Alexa was looking out towards the dance floor and saw a few couples dancing to a strange melody that seemed to come out of nowhere. "Look at these couples. It looks as though their courting is going well. We should try it. I think it is called dancing."

"But I don't know how," David said.

"Just watch for a few minutes then let's try," Alexa said as she watched the couples intensely. David made careful notes of what the males were doing and what the females were doing. It looked as though the males were dominant in this ritual.

"Yes, I think I know what to do," David said and rose to his feet. He took Alexa's hand and led her out to wooden glossy floor. He took her in his arms much like the other humans were doing with their partners. "This is very nice, much like the Bonga mating."

"Except these garments act as barriers," Alexa said and saw other human male spinning his partner around. "Let's do that."

David took note to see the technique the human male was using. He gave it a try and spun Alexa around. She turned several times then melted into his arms. Her back arched as he dipped her and then brought her close to him again.

"This is enjoyable," David said with a smile. Alexa was glad to see it. He could be so serious most of the time, always focused on the mission. It was nice to see him relax and have the fun. That was a word the girls used a lot. She liked that word. It was such a small word in this human language but with so many possibilities.

Suddenly the strange melody ended and the other couples on the hard wooden floor returned to their tables. David and Alexa did the same as their food had arrived. The waiter set a plate in front of each of them. Never before had they seen food of this sort. David was afraid to ask what it was, but it didn't stop him from taking a bite.

"It is good?" Alexa asked.

"Yes, very good," he said and it prompted her to take a bite as well.

"Mmmmm… this _is_ very good. There is no food back home like this. I wonder if our people will ever discover the art of cooking."

"Sir, Madam, a bottle of our finest champagne," the waiter said.

"More liquids?" Alexa asked.

"Yes, and do suggest you sip it," the waiter said and left the table again.

David was afraid to try it, but Alexa couldn't wait. She took a sip and a nasty look came about her face. Then suddenly there was a look of joy. "Oh, this is wonderful. Try it."

"Alright," David said. He took a sip and almost gaged. "What putrid liquid is this?"

"Try it again," she said as she took another sip. "Mmmm… I could drink this all night."

David did as she asked, this time preparing him himself for the taste. It was bitter but he liked the delicateness of the hot liquid as it rolled down his throat. "Ahhh… you're right. This is wonderful. What is this called again?"

"Champagne, I think," Alexa said. David gulped down the rest of it, and Alexa took his cue and did the same.

David flagged down the waiter by raising his hand. "May I help you, Sir?"

"Yes, we would like more," he said.

"As you wish," the waiter said.

Both Alexa and David made short work of their food as the waiter came back with two more glasses. David noticed the cart the waiter was pulling and a bottle that contained the happy liquid that he now craved. The waiter set down two more glasses and was about to roll the cart away.

"Leave it," David said as he gulped down his second drink.

"As you wish," the waiter said.

Before long the couple was making quite a spectacle of themselves. People were staring at them as they laughed at all the whispers and stares.

"Do you think they know?" Alexa asked with a laugh.

"Know what?" David asked as he dipped into the dessert the waiter had brought.

"That we're not human," she said with a giggle.

"Yes we are," he said as he let out a light belch. "If it looks like a human and acts like a human, then…"

"Maybe they're not human either," she said and looked around seeing the place had gone lifeless. "This place is boring. I want to go."

"And do what?" he asked. "I know what I want to do."

"I think I know too," she said and laughed.

He rose from his seat and looked at the mess that was the table. "How about right here?" he asked. "I'll make a meal of you."

"No, not here," Alexa said, "too many humans watching."

"Then we do back to the boys' dwelling," he said.

"I don't want them watching either," she said.

"Don't worry," he said, putting his arm around her. "They're not there."

Alexa looked excited as they were about to walk out, but they were stopped by the waiter. "Excuse me , sir, but you haven't paid."

"Oh, sorry, sir," David pulled a large bill out of his wallet and handed it to the waiter. "Here's you happy paper, now will go for the mating."

The waiter looked stunned but didn't say anything about David's last word. "Why thank you, sir," the waiter said as he held the bill in his hand. It was more than enough to pay for their meal, and he was about to ask a question but both David and Alexa had walked out of the restaurant.

David saw a cab waiting out front and snatched it up before anyone else could. He entered the cab and gave the street address. He looked over at Alexa and said one thing the both stocked and exhilarated her. "I want to mate."

With that she attacked his lips as the cab took off. The cab driver just shook his head and drove off.

**Well, that's the end of this one. Give a couple of aliens a little liquor and they get all horny. So what will happen next? Be here next time to find out.**


End file.
